The Hero
by FatherKirei
Summary: Después de la batalla con Gilgamesh, Shirou Emiya se encuentra en un nuevo mundo mortal de dioses y monstruos. Traído al mundo por un extraño poder divino, Shirou levanta sus espadas una vez más para luchar por sus ideales y buscar un lugar en un mundo al que no pertenezce. (Traduccion del fic hecho por Hahy4040)
1. The Hero: Prologo

**_Después de la batalla con Gilgamesh, Shirou Emiya se encuentra en un nuevo mundo mortal de dioses y monstruos. Traído al mundo por un extraño poder divino, Shirou levanta sus espadas una vez más para luchar por sus ideales y buscar un lugar en un mundo al que no pertenezce._**

**_(Historia escrita por Hahy4040, apoya a la historia original así como al autor)_**

* * *

"Aquí voy, King of Heroes. ¿Tienes suficientes armas en stock?"

Circuitos mágicos brillaban en su cuerpo, su brazo cubierto con líneas de luz azul.

_Juzgando el concepto de creación._

Motivos azules de luz comenzaron a formarse alrededor de sus manos, rápidamente moldeándose en formas sólidas.

_Hipotetizando la estructura básica._

Las cuchillas eran gemelas, se complementaban entre sí de todas las formas posibles. Uno era negro donde el otro era blanco, y uno estaba limpia mientras que el otro estaba cubierto con un patrón hexagonal superpuesto.

_Duplicando el material de composición._

En sus manos, apareció un par de cuchillas gemelas, de forma idéntica y magistrales en sus procesos de elaboración. Las cuchillas brillaban a la luz mientras las levantaba a su posición de lucha habitual.

_Kanshou y Bakuya._

Muy por delante de él, había un hombre alto y rubio con una chaqueta negra y una camisa blanca, sus ojos del color de la sangre y su rostro contorsionado en una sonrisa torcida y enojada. El King of Heroes lanzó un grito de batalla cuando levantó su brazo derecho, y Gate of Babylon se materializó detrás de él. En el cielo, aparecieron brillantes portales dorados por todas partes, con cuchillas magistralmente elaboradas que los atravesaban. Gate of Babylon era una vista brillante para ver, y el fantasma noble más poderoso que jamás había visto.

Docenas de cuchillas dispararon por el aire tan rápido como las balas, todas apuntadas hacia una sola persona. Todas las cuchillas eran tan afiladas como el filo de una navaja y tan rápidas y precisas como la flecha de un Servant de la clase Archer. Ese ataque solo habría matado incluso a los magos más poderosos, y una buena porción decente de Servants.

Y aun asi…

**_I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD._**

Emiya Shirou, un magus de tercer nivel, tenía el contador perfecto para ello.

Con un simple levantamiento de su brazo, docenas de espadas de su paisaje mental volaron hacia arriba para contrarrestar las cuchillas de la puerta. En el cielo, las cuchillas se encontraron en el aire, el metal chispeó y el sonido de la ruptura resonó en todo el paisaje. Gilgamesh frunció el ceño al verlo, incluso más portales aparecieron detrás de él, todos ellos listos para disparar espadas mortales de leyenda.

Pero Shirou fue más rápido. _Unlimited Blade Works_ fue más rápido. Mientras que la puerta se tomó su tiempo para invocar sus espadas del tesoro de Gilgamesh, Shirou tenía todo lo que necesitaba en frente de él.

Las cuchillas de todo a su alrededor se levantaron del suelo, volando a velocidades supersónicas hacia Gate of Babylon. Cada hoja se hizo realidad, y el sonido del metal resonando sonó en todo el paisaje cuando docenas y docenas de cuchillas se encontraron en el aire.

Gilgamesh solo apretó los dientes.

**_STEEL IS MY BODY,_**

Sin embargo, Shirou sabía que no podía seguir así. Tan pronto como Gilgamesh sacó a Ea de la puerta, la pelea había terminado. Su mármol de realidad podría contrarrestar fácilmente Gate of Babilon pero Ea era otro nivel por completo.

Entonces, ahora el único problema era asegurarse de que Ea no fuera utilizado. Afortunadamente, eso no parecía una tarea demasiado difícil. El King of Heroes era arrogante y estaba lleno de orgullo.

Nunca pensaría en utilizar a Ea a menos que su vida estuviera a punto de ser quitada.

En otras palabras, estaba más o menos seguro.

Shirou levantó sus espadas, _Kanshou y Bakuya_ , y corrió hacia el rubio, sus espadas preparadas para atacar. Gilgamesh se burló, y a su alrededor, aparecieron nuevas puertas doradas, con hojas de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Fueron expulsados del aire incluso antes de salir de la puerta, las espadas de Shirou dejaron deslumbrantes rayas azules en el aire.

**_FIRE IS MY BLOOD._**

Shirou se estaba acercando a Gilgamesh ahora. El rey estaba más enojado que nunca, y sus ojos rojos estaban prácticamente brillantes.

Shirou se arrojó sobre el Servant, Kanshou levantado en el aire.

En respuesta, Gilgamesh convocó a la Gate of Babylon una vez más, su mano ahora contenía una espada medieval malvada.

Pero el King of Heroesno era guerrero.

**_I HAVE CREATED OVER A THOUSAND BLADES,_**

Shirou lanzó su brazo hacia adelante, Kanshou balanceándose en el aire, solo para encontrarse con la propia espada de Gilgamesh. Apretando los dientes, el pelirrojo empujó hacia adelante con su espada, empujando hacia atrás el espíritu heroico lentamente pero constantemente usando su cuerpo reforzado. Gilgamesh entrecerró los ojos, su rostro se retorcía cada vez más a medida que la plata y el negro se empujaban uno contra el otro.

Entonces, la espada de Gilgamesh se rompió.

**_UNAWARE OF LOSS,_**

Fue un momento de conmoción para el Rey de los Héroes, que en el fondo era un coleccionista. Los ojos del rey se estrecharon, sus ojos rojos brillaban con una furia ardiente mientras se burlaba de Shirou.

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Faker! ¡Zasshu!" Shirou no respondió, en cambio balanceó a Bakuya apuntando al cuello de Gilgamesh.

Otra cuchilla apareció en la mano de Gilgamesh, y las dos cuchillas chocaron, luchando una contra la otra.

**_NO AWARE OF GAIN._**

"¡Imposible! ¡Cómo demonios es que un bastardo faker me esté obligando a retroceder!" Gritó Gilgamesh.

"Contra cualquier otro Servant, incluso mi mármol de realidad no me dejaba sostener el mío". Shirou respondió. "Tener una cantidad infinita de espadas no importaría contra alguien que haya llevado una sola al límite". Shirou empujó aún más. "Pero eres un coleccionista, no un luchador".

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño cuando su espada comenzó a agrietarse una vez más.

"¡Contra ti, mis cuchillas están listas todo el día!"

**_HAVE WITHSTOOD PAIN TO CREATE MANY WEAPONS,_**

_¡BOOOM!_

Con una fuerte explosión, la espada de Gilgamesh estalló en un fuego brillante.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" El King of Heroes convocó otra espada una vez más, solo para que la arrojara al cielo con un golpe de poder de Kanshou.

Cuando Bakuya estaba a menos de una docena de pulgadas del cuello de Gilgamesh, el rey mostró una pizca de miedo, solo para que fuera reemplazado instantáneamente por su ceño casi permanente.

La hoja que había sido arrojada hacia arriba se estrelló contra Shirou, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás con sorpresa, aterrizando con las rodillas agachadas.

Cuando levantó la vista, Gilgamesh estaba más enojado que nunca.

"¡ARGH! ¡Pensar que debo ponerme _serio_ contra alguien como _tú_!"

Entonces, cientos de cuchillas aparecieron en el cielo, disparando hacia adelante con una brutalidad salvaje.

**_WAITING FOR ONE'S ARRIVAL._**

Shirou levantó sus espadas en una posición defensiva cuando la primera espada disparó hacia él con la ferocidad de una bala. El mago pelirrojo levantó a Bakuya para parar, y el acero se encontró con el acero cuando la primera espada fue arrojada.

_¡Clang!_

Dos cuchillas, tres cuchillas, cuatro cuchillas.

Shirou siguió presionando, reforzando su cuerpo al máximo.

_¡Clang!_

Una cuchilla golpeó brevemente su pierna derecha, dejando un leve rasguño.

_¡Clang!_

Shirou desvió la espada final con un amplio arco de Bakuya, y corrió hacia Gilgamesh una vez más, el rey parecía más molesto que nunca.

Y luego, los portales lo rodearon por todos lados.

_Mierda._

Shirou instantáneamente disipó sus dos cuchillas. No había forma de que pudiera bloquear tantas cuchillas a la vez solo con sus espadas.

Pero, él tenía una solución alternativa.

_"Rho Aias"._

Tan pronto como la primera espada salió disparada de su círculo dorado, un escudo gigante de pétalos de flores rosas apareció frente a Shirou, sobreviviendo al ataque de las cuchillas legendarias. A su alrededor, Unlimited Blade Works hizo su trabajo una vez más, ya que las hojas brillantes de todas las formas y tamaños volaron hacia arriba como flechas, destruyendo las puertas que Gilgamesh había creado.

La máxima protección.

**_I HAVE NO REGRETS,_**

Una vez que terminó, Shirou cargó contra el rey de los héroes, Kanshou levantó para atacar.

**_THIS IS ONLY PATH._**

Cuando la expresión de Gilgamesh se contorsionó en una de miedo leve, una puerta dorada apareció justo a su lado, sosteniendo una espada demasiado peligrosa. Su único error fue que dudó un breve momento antes de decidir usar Ea.

**_MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN ..._**

Cuando el King of Heroes finalmente sacó su posesión más sagrada, ya era demasiado tarde.

**_UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS._**

Kanshou curvó un arco vertical mortal a través del aire y a través del brazo del Espíritu Heroico. Luego, Shirou retorció su cuerpo, y antes de que Gilgamesh pudiera recuperarse, empujó a Bakuya hacia adelante en el pecho de su oponente.

La cara de Gilgamesh solo podía describirse como _conmocionada_ cuando el mármol de realidad se cerró a su alrededor.

* * *

Shirou Emiya se puso de pie cuando el dolor finalmente lo golpeó.

Ahora que la adrenalina se había ido, el cansancio lo golpeó.

Las piernas de Shirou se doblaron cuando cayó de rodillas, en parte por el dolor y en parte por el agotamiento.

"Pft. Pensar que sería derrotado por un mestizo como tú ..." La voz de Gilgamesh hizo que Shirou finalmente levantara la vista y reconociera al King of Heroes de pie frente a él. Actualmente le falta un brazo y una espada atraviesa su pecho.

Convocó nuevamente sus circuitos mágicos para rastrear otra copia de Kanshou, solo para darse cuenta de que su prana se había agotado.

Estúpida realidad de mármol.

Gilgamesh sonrió de lado. "Agotamiento de maná, ¿eh? Qué final tan patético". Se burló. "Supongo que merece un Zasshu como tú". Un portal dorado apareció detrás del rey, una espada de la Inglaterra medieval apareció de él.

Shirou apretó los dientes y se mordió el labio con frustración. ¿Era este el final para él? Después de vencer a Gilgamesh, sobreviviendo al ataque de más de cien espadas ...

Una sola espada sería lo que lo mató.

Qué extraño podría ser el destino.

Shirou cerró los ojos, preparándose para el final, cuando escuchó un grito.

El grito de Gilgamesh.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba el muñón brazo sangriento de Gilgamesh abriendo lo que solo podía describirse como un agujero negro en miniatura.

"¡ARGH! ¡Cosa estúpida! ¿No se da cuenta de que tragarme no logra nada?" Gilgamesh dejó escapar un grito de ira cuando el agujero comenzó a consumirlo, amenazando con no dejar rastro del espíritu heroico.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de un miedo extraño.

Shirou solo pudo ver cómo sucedió toda la prueba.

"¡ESPERA!"

De repente, Shirou sintió algo envolverse alrededor de su brazo.

_De ninguna manera._

Shirou miró hacia abajo para ver una cadena dorada que la envolvía y conducía de regreso al agujero gigante y consumidor.

"¡Esa abominación malformada! ¡No se da cuenta de que un Servant no puede convertirse en su núcleo!"

Shirou apretó los dientes. "¿Estás tratando de llevarme contigo?"

"¡TONTO! ¡No tengo la menor intención de morir! ¡Quédate allí, mestizo! ¡Al menos hasta que pueda llegar a donde estás!"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me cortaré el brazo si eso es lo que se necesita!"

El pie de Shirou durmió brevemente, y sintió que su fuerza comenzaba a menguar lentamente.

"¡No te atrevas, mestizo! ¡No tengo intención de morir!"

Shirou frunció el ceño a Gilgamesh mientras lentamente comenzaba a salir del agujero gigante de la oscuridad.

El pelirrojo se ensanchó.

Gilgamesh avanzó lenta pero constantemente hacia arriba, aferrándose a la cadena de oro.

Si lo lograra, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Entonces, en ese segundo, Emiya Shirou tomó una decisión.

...

Cuando el chico pelirrojo comenzó a levantar los pies para saltar, los ojos de Gilgamesh se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo.

_No hay forma de que ese idiota vaya a ..._

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando un sangriento Emiya Shirou saltó hacia él, agarrando un mechón de su cabello mientras lo arrastraba hacia el abismo.

* * *

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron de golpe al ver un incendio.

Las carcajadas, brillantes llamas amarillas lo rodeaban, amenazando con consumir cualquier cosa.

Las ruinas de un edificio, las llamas de la muerte.

Shirou jadeó al darse cuenta exactamente de dónde estaba.

Estaba en su lugar de nacimiento. No el lugar donde había nacido fisicamente, sino donde había nacido _Shirou Emiya_. El chico idealista que había pasado toda su vida viviendo de ideales prestados, luchando por convertirse en un héroe de la justicia.

A pesar de las llamas, se echó a reír.

_"Ese es el infierno al que te estás metiendo"._

La cabeza de Shirou se giró hacia atrás cuando su propia voz resonó detrás de él.

En ese momento, los ojos dorados se encontraron con los ojos dorados.

Fue entonces cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a él. La pelea con Gilgamesh, arrojándose al santo grial. Todo.

Shirou cautelosamente se acercó al Shirou frente a él.

"¿Que eres?"

"Tú."

"Sé que lo eres. Pero, ¿qué eres?"

"Yo soy tú."

Shirou se mordió el labio con frustración. Tenía que haber una razón por la que el otro estaba allí, pero _no_ estaba cooperando exactamente.

_Dios mío, me estoy convirtiendo en Rin._

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tú."

Shirou retrocedió confundido.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí tú."

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. De alguna manera, lo más probable es que estuviera en algún lugar de su mente. En algún lugar de su psicología.

Entonces lo golpeó.

"Yo ... Este es el Santo Grial, ¿no? Este es mi mayor deseo, de alguna manera ..."

El otro solo asintió en respuesta.

Pero, ¿cómo podría el fuego Fuyuki ser su mayor sueño, su mayor ambición? Era un lugar de muerte, no de vida. Era un lugar donde la gente lloraba y sufría mientras sus ideales luchaban por un mundo donde todos fueran felices.

¿Así que cómo?

Shirou se rascó la cabeza confundido, antes de finalmente reírse.

_Entonces eso es todo, ¿eh?_

Después de todo, este era el lugar de nacimiento de Emiya Shirou.

Después de ver a extraños sacrificar sus vidas en actos atrevidos para salvar vidas, y verlos a todos fracasar, devastó al joven. Peor aún, había rechazado e ignorado cada solicitud, cada petición de ayuda, apagando su culpa cubriéndose los oídos para evitar los gritos de los moribundos. Fue un acto cobarde. Para minimizar el dolor para uno mismo mientras otros sufrían por las masas. Y llegó Kiritsugu Emiya, tratando de salvar a todos los que pudo, no queriendo que nadie muriera, y ganando tanta felicidad en el simple acto de salvar a un niño pequeño, y viendo que al menos una persona sobrevivió.

Esa mirada de felicidad. . .

Shirou lo admiraba. Y tal vez, ahí era donde todo había comenzado. La admiración por un hombre que se esfuerza por salvar a otros, y la búsqueda de la redención de un niño que no pudo hacerlo.

Después de ese día, por un tiempo, simplemente ayudó a todos los que pudo, a redimirse de su propia culpa aplastante. Para asegurarse de que su alma y sus pecados podrían ser perdonados haciendo buenas obras. Pero en algún momento, cambió. Aunque nunca podría llegar a ser como su padre, los ideales de Shirou eran los suyos. No importaba quién inventara la idea de un héroe de la justicia. En ese caso, incluso Kiritsugu Emiya era un impostor. Lo que importaba era que sus ideales eran especiales para él.

Y tal vez por eso el grial lo arrastró hasta aquí.

Porque al final, estaba buscando la redención. Incluso si creía que hacía mucho tiempo había comenzado a superar la culpa. Era su núcleo inquebrantable, sus motivaciones y raíces de lo que se había convertido.

Finalmente, Emiya Shirou dio un paso adelante.

"Creo que no estaría de más jugar en los juegos del Grial por última vez".

Cuando Shirou comenzó a moverse, escuchó su voz por última vez.

"Ese es el infierno al que te estás metiendo, ¿sabías?".

Emiya Shirou simplemente se volvió hacia sí mismo, sus ojos encendidos con un fuego determinado.

"Lo sé."

Y con eso, Shirou pisó el fuego, su cuerpo reforzado levantaba escombros fácilmente.

Un hombre con un suéter azul.

Una niña con un vestido amarillo.

Un anciano con demasiadas arrugas para contar.

Shirou los salvó a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro. E incluso si supiera que no era real, y que todo era una simple ilusión ...

No pudo evitar disfrutarlo.

Finalmente, Shirou caminó hacia la última persona que necesitaba ser salvada.

Un chico pelirrojo con ojos dorados.

Shirou simplemente caminó hacia él y sonrió mientras levantaba al pequeño niño en sus brazos, abrazando su pasado tanto física como metafóricamente.

Su mente le gritó que se detuviera. Mirar más allá de las ilusiones y comprender la realidad.

Pero a Shirou no le importaba. Era poético, casi. Sabía que era un hipócrita, y que sus ideales eran los de un tonto, y aun así decidió que los perseguiría de todos modos.

Ahora, sabía que su realidad no era más que una ilusión, y aun así decidió jugar con ella.

_Después de todo, no hay nada que diga que una falsificación no puede rivalizar con la realidad._

Emiya Shirou se abrazó a sí mismo cuando las cuchillas comenzaron a llover a su alrededor, rompiendo la ilusión del Fuego Fuyuki como el cristal. Cuando las espadas finalmente se detuvieron, se encontró en una colina de espadas, su yo pasado se disipó lentamente hacia la luz azul.

Sin embargo, el ambiente solo permaneció por un breve momento. Al instante, la colina comenzó a desaparecer también.

Lo último que vio Shirou fue un espacio brillante lleno de blanco.

* * *

Zoe Nightshade realmente deseaba que ella fuera mortal a veces.

No es que ella dejara a los cazadores por nada, por supuesto. Pero sería _extremadamente_ refrescante alejarse de todas las rarezas que conlleva estar involucrado con el mundo mitológico.

Como las 3 ancianas _extremadamente molestas_ frente a ella.

3 damas extremadamente molestas que tenían el poder de controlar el destino.

Actualmente se acurrucó alrededor de un haz de luz azul que tenía la forma de un humano.

Fue todo lo que Zoe pudo hacer para mantener la calma cuando el globo de luz azul se convirtió en un chico loco.

_¿Qué está pasando en el Tártaro?_

Zoe mantuvo la calma desesperadamente cuando las 3 ancianas de repente volvieron la cabeza hacia ella, con la mirada fija en sus propios ojos. Luego, se trasladaron a las otras cazadoras, asegurándose de mirarlos uno por uno.

Normalmente en una situación como esta, ella habría disparado a las 3 damas con su arco.

Pero desafortunadamente, se consideró irrespetuoso disparar una flecha a la persona que podía decidir el día de su muerte.

Zoe apretó los dientes con molestia.

_Demasiado para tener una cena normal._

"**Lleva a este chico a tu diosa. Su aparición aquí cambiará los destinos y alterará los hilos del destino. Dile que es de suma importancia que sea entregado al Campamento Mestizo".**

Y luego, los 3 destinos desaparecieron. Ni siquiera dejando atrás una _mierda_ o una voluta de humo. Simplemente desaparecieron. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí en primer lugar.

Fue entonces cuando las cazadoras comenzaron a descongelarse.

"¿Quiénes eran esos?"

"¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto? Es un niño, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué en Hades nos llegó el destino?"

"¡Obviamente ya que somos los mejores que hay!"

Zoe se tomó un momento para observar al niño mismo. Físicamente, no parecía tener más de 14 o 15 años, y sus rasgos eran asiáticos, salvo por su exótico color de cabello.

Fue entonces cuando la propia Artemis finalmente salió de su tienda.

"¡Silencio!" La voz de la diosa era alta, con un _aura_ dominante que hizo que todos los que hablaban cerraran la boca. Artemisa continuó: "¿Qué está haciendo un niño en nuestra mesa?"

Esta vez, Zoe habló. "El niño llegó junto con los 3 destinos, milady. Llevaron el mensaje de que era de suma importancia que lo llevaran al campamento mestizo, y que de alguna manera cambiaría los hilos del destino".

El rostro de la diosa de la caza cambió de una expresión de ira a una de preocupación.

"Pheobe, ¿Zoe dice la verdad?" El cazador pelirrojo asintió en respuesta.

"Tráelo a mi tienda. Si los destinos mismos consideran importante a este chico, entonces es sabio que no los ignoremos". Se dio la vuelta para irse. "Una vez que se despierte, lo interrogaremos".

Artemis llamó a 2 cazadores para levantar la forma inconsciente del niño y abandonó el área.

Zoe simplemente suspiró.

De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que algo realmente malo vendría pronto.

* * *

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron de golpe al ver a una niña de 12 años con el pelo rojo que actualmente estaba meditando en el suelo.

También estaba en una tienda de campaña y atado a una silla.

_En qué demonios me he metido esta vez ..._

"Erm ... ¿Por casualidad sab-"

Al instante, la niña de 12 años estaba de pie con una flecha marcada en su arco, apuntando directamente hacia él.

Excelente.

"Ah, entonces estás despierto, muchacho". La niña dijo. "Creo que deberás responder algunas preguntas".

Shirou asintió, no ansioso por tener una flecha en el cuello.

La niña sonrió en respuesta. "¿Entonces estás dispuesto a cooperar? Bien".

"Ahora, dime. ¿Quién eres y por qué eres lo suficientemente importante como para que los 3 destinos te consideren importante?"


	2. The Hero: Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

"¿En qué parte del mundo estoy?" Emiya Shirou preguntó. Justo en frente de él, había una chica pelirroja con un arco en la cara.

"Ahora, no estás en posición de responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿verdad? Tienes una flecha apuntando a tu cara después de todo. Ahora, dime muchacho. ¿Qué y quien demonios eres ,y por qué tienes los 3 destinos interesados por tu destino? La chica pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y Shirou se retorció. De alguna manera, el resplandor de la niña era aún más aterrador que el de Rin, lo cual era una hazaña que él hubiera pensado que era imposible. "Responde con sinceridad, muchacho. Puede que no sea tan bueno como mi hermano, pero puedes garantizar que soy un experto a la hora de detectar mentiras". Su tono estaba mezclado con algo parecido al veneno, pero también estaba lleno de una leve curiosidad.

Shirou no abrió la boca. En cambio, concentró momentáneamente su atención en el arco que la pequeña niña sostenía. Fue magistralmente diseñado y tenía un aura poderosa. Shirou casi sospecha que la cosa era un Noble Phantasm. _Y ciertamente no es algo que una niña de aspecto normal usaría._

"¡Contéstame, muchacho!" La pelirroja grito, sacando al mago pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. Shirou simplemente miró a la chica directamente a la cara, antes de finalmente responder.

"Sabes, en mi cultura, es un respeto común presentarte antes de exigir el nombre de otro". Su respuesta aparentemente dejó a la pelirroja atónita, y su expresión se torció en una sonrisa burlona antes de que se convirtiera en una sonrisa maliciosa solo unos momentos después.

De repente, un aura divina de poder llenó la habitación. La pelirroja había desaparecido de la visión de Shirou, reemplazada por una hermosa mujer con un aura de inmenso poder. Prácticamente irradiaba de su forma, a diferencia de todo lo que Shirou había presenciado antes. Estaba más allá del poder de un espíritu heroico, más allá de todo lo que había imaginado.

Fue _divino._

"Soy Artemis, diosa de la caza. Ahora chico, revela tu nombre". La mujer dijo antes de retroceder repentinamente a su forma de 12 años.

Shirou parpadeó. Lo que había dicho era una locura, pero después de lo que acababa de presenciar, estaba casi dispuesto a creerla. Y, además, su suerte era tan mala que estaba dispuesto a creer cualquier tipo de locura que el mundo pudiera llover sobre él.

"Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou", respondió, antes de agregar, "y creo que aquí hay un malentendido grave".

"No bromees conmigo, chico. Tres de los seres más poderosos del universo te trajeron aquí, así que creo que no hay _ningún_ malentendido. Ahora, respóndeme. ¿Por qué, un chico como tú, tan importante que atraerías la atención de los destinos mismos?

Shirou ladeó la cabeza confundido ante las palabras de la diosa. Destinos? ¿Los seres más poderosos del universo? No era exactamente un experto en historia, pero eso sonaba muy familiar para ...

_Mitología griega._

Shirou abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde estoy exactamente ... Erm, Lady Artemis?" Había agregado la última parte como una perfusión adicional, para aumentar sus posibilidades.

"Te dije que contestaras-"

Shirou la interrumpió. "Por favor, solo dime. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y cuál es el año en este momento?"

La cara de la diosa se contorsionó brevemente, y ella frunció el ceño a Shirou antes de finalmente rendirse con un suspiro.

"Bien. Actualmente estás en los Estados Unidos de América, en un bosque en el estado de Virginia. El año es 2007, para tu información".

Y luego, todo se estrelló sobre él. _El grial, la guerra del santo grial, la mitología griega ..._

_Oh, por la raíz._

Si sus teorías eran correctas, de alguna manera había terminado en un universo paralelo, enviado hacia adelante a tiempo, y _solo por suerte_, resultó ser en la era de los dioses. Anteriormente había oído hablar de la segunda magia antes, por lo que sabía que era posible.

¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba en las situaciones más locas?

"Ahora, respóndeme, muchacho. He sido indulgente contigo hasta ahora debido a tus circunstancias, pero no perderás más mi tiempo. ¿Qué eres exactamente y por qué eres tan importante para el destino?"

Shirou suspiró antes de finalmente rendirse. Estaba seguro de que incluso si la asociación del mago existiera aquí, no les importaría si rompía el pacto de secreto por una diosa.

"Esta será una larga historia ..."

...

"Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? Era, o más bien soy, un estudiante de secundaria de Japón. Fui el único sobreviviente de un incendio que cobró decenas, si no cientos de vidas, y mi padre era un magus, y por el bien de las cosas lo llamaré magus ". dijo Shirou, antes de detenerse brevemente. Miró a la diosa a los ojos.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo: "Continúa".

"En pocas palabras, en mi segundo año de secundaria, me involucré en una batalla real llamada Guerra del Santo Grial. Es un conflicto peleado por 7 Masters y 7 Servants, que son héroes de la historia convocados usando magia. Masters en el por otro lado, son magos, o magus, supongo. Luchan hasta la muerte para que su deseo sea otorgado por un dispositivo omnipotente de concesión de deseos. Yo era el Master del Servant Saber, y en medio de la guerra, me di cuenta de que el grial se había corrompido, convirtiéndolo en una posible máquina del fin del mundo. A partir de ahí, mi compañero y yo trabajamos juntos para destruir el grial, y es posible que termine siendo absorbido por él y arrastrado a un mundo paralelo ".

Por el bien de las cosas, había dejado de lado los detalles de sus habilidades y la naturaleza de la magia. Algunas cosas que tenía que mantener en secreto después de todo.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la diosa volviera a hablar. "Supongo ... Tu historia tendría sentido sobre por qué el destino está tan interesado en ti. Tan ridículo como es, a juzgar por tus circunstancias, estoy dispuesto a creerlo". Shirou suspiro de alivio, antes de que la diosa comenzara a hablar de nuevo. " _Sin embargo_, hay un gran agujero en tu historia, muchacho".

Shirou ladeó la cabeza de lado. "¿Hmm?"

"No eres un estudiante de secundaria. Solo tienes la edad suficiente para ser un niño".

Con el chasquido de sus dedos, apareció un espejo justo en frente de Shirou.

Lo que vio en él casi lo hizo gritar de sorpresa.

_¿Por qué el destino tiene tanto rencor contra mí ..._

Su cara en el espejo no era la suya. Al menos, no había sido suyo durante al menos 3 años. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no maldecir la existencia misma del Santo Grial.

La diosa victoriosa y sonriente delante de él tampoco estaba ayudando exactamente.

"Bien. Si hago algo para demostrar mi identidad, ¿me creerás?" Shirou propuso. La diosa simplemente levantó una ceja en respuesta.

"Supongo que sí."

"Dame el espejo". Shirou dijo. Artemis frunció el ceño antes de caminar hacia él y poner el espejo en su mano derecha esposada.

Él sabía que rastrear un arma sería una mejor manera de demostrar su verdad, pero que no estaba listo para revelar que _acaba_ todavía.

"Trace on".

La base del refuerzo y el análisis estructural era simple. Usaría su prana para analizar la estructura del objeto, luego lo llenaría de maná para reforzar la estructura y la eficiencia de dicho objeto ".

La luz verde comenzó a brillar en sus brazos, y por un breve momento, el espejo brilló en verde.

Todo terminó en un instante.

"Tómalo", dijo Shirou. Artemis tenía una mirada escéptica en su rostro cuando le quitó el espejo de la mano. "Ahora tíralo contra el suelo con una cantidad inhumana de fuerza".

Artemis frunció el ceño, pero golpeó el espejo contra el suelo. Se estrelló contra el suelo tan rápido como Shirou podía parpadear, más rápido y más fuerte de lo que cualquier humano era capaz.

El espejo _rebotó_ una vez antes de asentarse finalmente en la superficie, con sólo una ligera grieta.

La diosa de la caza pareció pensativa por un segundo, antes de finalmente ceder. "Supongo que te has probado, muchacho. Sin embargo, ¿qué planeas hacer aquí? Eres un extraño entre nosotros, y aunque la tarea de la caza es llevarte al Campamento Mestizo, ¿cuál es tuya? ¿Qué planeas hacer en este mundo?

Cuando Shirou habló nuevamente después de un breve silencio, Artemis consideró brevemente reír antes de sentir la voluntad de hierro detrás de su voz. Hablado por cualquier otra persona, se habría echado a reír y lo habría llamado tonto ingenuo. Sin embargo, Shirou Emiya era diferente de la mayoría de los chicos con los que se había encontrado, no, una mejor manera de reformularlo era que él era diferente de _cualquier persona con la_ que se había encontrado, y Artemis no podía entender por _qué_.

Sus palabras se le pegaron a la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y extrañamente se encontró incapaz de cuestionar la honestidad detrás de ellos.

"Lo mismo que siempre he hecho ..." había dicho el niño,

"Me esforzaré por convertirme en un héroe de la justicia".

...

_Bueno, al menos esto es mejor que estar atado a una silla. Honestamente, pensé que mis brazos se estaban entumeciendo ..._ pensó Shirou, un gran suspiro escapó de su boca. Después de que apenas había forzado a Artemis a no revelarle a nadie su magia hasta que él considerara que el tiempo era apropiado, Artemis le había asignado inmediatamente hacer tareas para las cazadoras después de que ella cortara sus ataduras, y aunque el niño tradicionalmente disfrutaba de la lavandería, era bastante incómodo para limpiar la ropa interior de docenas de chicas que nunca había conocido o visto.

¿O fue mejor así? Quizás si hubiera conocido a los cazadores, su vergüenza silenciosa solo aumentaría.

La idea hizo poco para ayudar a su situación cuando Shirou colgó una parka plateada.

_Solo piense en ello como haciendo las tareas domésticas normales,_ reflexionó Shirou, sin poder hacerlo.

_Estúpido cuerpo más joven con estúpidas hormonas. _Había olvidado por mucho tiempo la sensación de estar en la pubertad, pero ahora, no estaba seguro de si quería recordar.

Colgó la última pieza de ropa cuando una fuerte voz femenina lo llamó.

"¡Oi, tú! ¿No eres el chico que apareció de la nada ayer?" La niña estaba vestida con una parka plateada y tenía el cabello negro trenzado en una sola cola.

Ella también resultó ser más alta que él. Otra razón para maldecir su nuevo cuerpo.

"Sí, ese sería yo". Shirou respondió rápidamente antes de darle la espalda y revisar su lista de tareas. No tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los cazadores de Artemis en este momento, ya que apenas estaba resolviendo las cosas por sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, la chica cedió y gritó de nuevo: "No me des la espalda, muchacho. Será mejor que me proporciones a mí y a las cazadoras alguna explicación de cómo en Hades apareciste anoche, con los malditos tres destinos". Hizo una pausa breve, antes de soltar, "¿Y por qué estás lavando la ropa?"

Shirou suspiró. "No puedo darte una explicación de los eventos que ocurrieron anoche, y Artemis me pidió que hiciera los quehaceres". Levantó y agitó la lista en su mano.

"¿Por qué en Hades, Milady le pediría a un chico como tú que haga las tareas?" La cara de la niña tenía una mirada incrédula.

"Te aseguro que soy competente en hacer tareas como estas, y, además, Artemisa amenazó con convertirme en una rana si las hacía mal".

El comentario de la niña golpeó su orgullo. Había estado lavando la ropa y había estado cocinando durante más de una docena de años. No estaba exactamente descalificado para hacer esto.

El cazador frunció el ceño antes de burlarse. "Bien. Lady Artemis probablemente nos dirá pronto de todos modos".

_¿Son todas las cazadoras tan groseras? _Shirou no tenía la energía para tratar con ella más, y simplemente comenzó a alejarse, sacando su lista de tareas.

Su siguiente tarea al instante animó su estado de ánimo.

El cazador había asestado un golpe a su orgullo como trabajador doméstico.

¿Y qué mejor manera de demostrarle que está equivocada que cocinarle una comida?

...

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando Shirou terminó con su lista. Se acercó cansinamente a la tienda de Artemis y encontró a la diosa afilando una daga reluciente.

"Ya es hora de que termines, muchacho. Hay cosas que debemos discutir", dijo Artemis. Shirou asintió antes de encontrar una silla y sentarse. La diosa continuó: "A partir de mañana, pondré a prueba tus capacidades en combate y, además, comenzaremos a avanzar hacia el Campamento Mestizo, donde los destinos nos pidieron que te lleváramos. Los destinos hacen todo por una razón, muchacho, y hay una razón clara por la que nos han confiado, en lugar de dejarlos caer directamente en la entrada del campamento ".

Shirou asintió antes de preguntar: "¿Qué es exactamente el Campamento Mestizo?"

"Es un campamento para semidioses, los hijos de los dioses. Los semidioses son cazados por monstruos en el mundo exterior, y ese campamento es el único lugar donde están a salvo".

Shirou asintió en comprensión.

"A continuación, debemos establecer algunas ... Reglas básicas. Aunque he sido indulgente contigo debido a tus circunstancias, se aplican algunas reglas, y si las rompes, considérate en una jaula por el resto del viaje".

Un trago audible sonó a través de la habitación.

"Antes que nada, entrenarás con mis cazadores, pero no los lastimarás. No los tocarás, ni entrarás en sus carpas, ni comerás con ellos. He arreglado alojamiento para ti en el campamento, y aunque es no es deseable, es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que le hayamos ofrecido a un niño. En segundo lugar, cuando haga preguntas sobre su pasado o sus habilidades, las responderá con sinceridad. Necesito un conocimiento completo de sus capacidades para enviar mi informe al Olympus ". Shirou abrió la boca para discutir, pero fue cortado. "Esto no es negociable. Debo hacerlo por tu propia seguridad, la de mi padre y su consejo. Zeus es paranoico por naturaleza, y si no revelo tus habilidades e intenciones, te eliminará en un instante, directamente _o _indirectamente. Pero, como he jurado no revelar nada sin su consentimiento, lo pido ahora ".

Shirou suspiró, pero asintió de todos modos. Ser perseguido por un monstruo de trueno divino, o ser asesinado por un rayo no sonaba divertido.

"Finalmente, cuando llegues al Campamento Mestizo, considera nuestro pacto como terminado. Aunque mantendré mi parte del trato para proteger tus secretos, nunca más volverás a estar dentro de las filas de la caza. Solo estás aquí porque el destino decretó que fuera asi. ¿Entiendes? "

El mago pelirrojo asintió con firmeza. De todos modos, no estaba exactamente ansioso por pasar más tiempo con las cazadoras.

"Bien. Ahora no tenemos nada más que discutir. Encontrarás una pequeña carpa si caminas directamente hacia adelante desde la mía sin girar. Esas serán tus comodidades mientras estés en nuestro campamento. Ahora vete". La voz de Artemis era dominante, y Shirou se levantó rápidamente y salió de la tienda de la diosa. Según las instrucciones, caminó hacia adelante durante un buen minuto antes de encontrar finalmente una pequeña tienda triangular marrón.

El mago suspiró antes de entrar a la tienda. Hoy había sido un día largo, y el salto de dimensiones había agotado prácticamente toda su energía. Normalmente, pasaría tiempo para practicar su rastreo, pero estaba demasiado cansado en este momento como para molestarse. Entró en la tienda y se derrumbó en una cama blanca y esponjosa, la calma silenciosa del sueño lo reclamó mientras entraba en el reino de Morfeo.

Soñó con una colina de espadas esa noche.

* * *

**El día siguiente**

* * *

Shirou estaba de pie en un campo cubierto de hierba, una cazadora pelirroja de pie a unos 10 metros de distancia con una espada hecha de bronce. Shirou también se había encontrado una espada decente, ya que decidió no revelar su rastreo demasiado pronto. Se había conformado con una espada con una hoja de dos pies y medio de largo, y una guarda cruzada recta y horizontal. Tenía el diseño de una espada larga medieval, con la que Shirou se encontraba mucho más familiarizado en comparación con la extraña variedad de dagas y hojas que había encontrado en el arsenal de los cazadores.

Había una multitud de chicas a su alrededor, todas ellas con la clásica parka plateada del cazador. Parecían estar animando, pero Shirou no podía decir si era en apoyo de su oponente o en desagrado hacia él.

"¡Patea su trasero, Pheobe!"

"¡Golpea a ese chico hasta el suelo!"

"¡Muéstrale quién es el jefe!"

Entonces, el sonido de una bocina cortó todo el ruido, y un cazador con cabello negro se destacó entre la multitud.

"Esta será una pelea oficialmente sancionada, y se aplicarán todas las reglas normales. Aunque las cuchillas utilizadas serán contundentes, al igual que una percusión de seguridad, no habrá mutilaciones, desmembramientos, y el uso de poderes está prohibido. El ganador se determina por desarme o pérdida ".

_Eso tiene bastante sentido. _Shirou miró a su oponente, reforzando su cuerpo hasta la mitad, mientras levantaba su espada en una postura que se parecía a la del mayor espadachín que había visto. Aunque la espada larga no era exactamente Excalibur, tenía proporciones similares y podía usarse en una postura similar. Su oponente, aparentemente llamado Pheobe, también levantó su espada en una postura que no le era familiar a Shirou. Rápidamente escaneó la espada de bronce y se equipó con suficiente información.

De lo que sacó del análisis estructural, el estilo de lucha de la niña con una espada, en general, fue brutal, confiando en cortes y golpes de pomo para devastar a un oponente. Era ligeramente similar al estilo del héroe griego Heracles, que había luchado como la clase berserker en la quinta guerra del Santo Grial.

El claxon sonó una vez más, y la chica disparó hacia adelante.

Al instante, Shirou se dio cuenta de que las cazadoras y los semidioses eran mucho más poderosos en comparación con los humanos comunes. Solo una mirada a Pheobe podría probarlo. Era mucho más rápida y mucho más ágil de lo que cualquier humano normal podría esperar ser.

Pero, por desgracia para la cazadora, que era absolutamente _ninguna parte_ cerca de ser tan fuerte y rápido como un Servant.

Con su cuerpo reforzado, Shirou dejó que la chica fuera a la ofensiva primero, y esquivó un corte vertical. Dejó la espalda de su oponente expuesta al golpe de Shirou, pero tan pronto como bajó su propia espada, se encontró con un guante de acero en la mano izquierda de Pheobe. El bronce chispeó brevemente y se estrelló contra el brazalete de metal, antes de que fuera empujado por la fuerza de Pheobe.

_Más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Eso fue tonto de mi parte._

Shirou subió el refuerzo de su cuerpo hasta un 60 por ciento, mientras cortaba su espada en un arco horizontal, detenida por un golpe brutalmente fuerte de Pheobe. Las chispas sonaron, y el sonido del raspado de metal resonó en el aire cuando las dos cuchillas se contactaron brevemente, chocando con una fuerza brutal. Por un capricho rápido, Shirou decidió tirar de lo que él llamó un "Archer", y paró un golpe del cazador pelirrojo antes de acelerar de inmediato y prácticamente saltó hacia su espalda, bajando su espada antes del cazador. Posiblemente podría reaccionar. Golpeó a Phoebe, y Phoebe tropezó un poco enojada y balanceó su espada en un amplio arco horizontal.

Shirou la pateó en el estómago, sin molestarse en detener la espada y en vez de eso se agachó. Su oponente retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando una clara abertura para que Shirou golpeara. Cerró la pequeña distancia entre él y Pheobe en un instante, pero antes de que su espada pudiera hacer contacto con su casco, fue bloqueado una vez más por el tiempo de reacción inhumanamente rápido de Pheobe. Cogido por sorpresa, la espada de Shirou se lanzó ligeramente mal, y sintió un fuerte puño conectarse con su pecho antes de ser arrojado a una distancia sólida de 2 metros.

Apenas podía creerlo. Un no magus pudo seguir el ritmo del refuerzo. Los semidioses y luchadores de este mundo serían ciertamente peligrosos.

La chica aplaudió fuertemente mientras él suspiraba y se levantaba una vez más, raspando la suciedad de su armadura.

Una vez más, levantó su espada, adoptando una postura completamente nueva.

Esta vez, no se perdería el tiempo. La información que quería ahora estaba en su poder, y era libre de terminar la pelea rápidamente.

Al instante, disparó hacia Pheobe, con la misma velocidad que había utilizado para moverse hacia su espalda. Su espada se mantuvo en una posición estable durante todo el tiempo, y Pheobe sonrió mientras levantaba su propia espada para contrarrestar. Pero en el último segundo, Shirou cambió su posición muy ligeramente. Fue un cambio casi imperceptible. Y la espada de Pheobe no entró en contacto con la suya, sino que golpeó la guarda cruzada.

_Gotcha_

Al instante, giró la cuchilla y la giró, girando efectivamente el brazo de su oponente y literalmente desenroscando la espada de su persona. La mano de Pheobe soltó su espada, y la hoja de bronce cayó al suelo.

La bocina sonó una vez más, y la voz del cazador de pelo negro volvió a sonar.

"Pheobe pierde por desarme".

No hubo vítores, ni aplausos, nada. Pero Shirou podía ver que había aumentado el respeto de las cazadoras hacia él, aunque apenas. Y sin revelar su magecraft también.

_Pequeños pasos._

Ningún cazador intentó interrogarlo por el resto del día, y Shirou fue mucho mejor por eso.


	3. The Hero: Capitulo 2

_"_¡Muy bien! ¡Nos detenemos aquí por hoy! ¡Establezcamos el campamento por ahora, nos movemos de nuevo mañana a las seis de la mañana en punto!"

Inmediatamente, las cazadoras, que previamente habían estado en una multitud compacta y compacta, comenzaron a extenderse solos, perdiendo gran parte de su formación. Era como si todo el estado de ánimo hubiera cambiado al instante.

Pero Shirou no estaba exactamente tranquilo. Tenía algo _muy_ molesto que actualmente lo estaba preocupando. ¿Qué era? De hecho, no era otro que él mismo.

_Usé demasiado de mi magecraft de refuerzo para ganar esa pelea ..._ Al principio pensó que la chica simplemente había sido extra fuerte y rápida, pero el problema había sido _él._

De alguna manera, su refuerzo no estaba funcionando tan bien en este momento. _Lo cual fue extraño,_ reflexionó. Ya no tenía la cresta de Rin, y no era tan fuerte como lo fue durante la Guerra del Santo Grial, pero todavía tenía todo ...

Shirou se palmeo la cara al darse cuenta.

Tenía 14 años de edad. Eso significaba que su cuerpo físico todavía tenía circuitos mágicos inactivos, y su cuerpo no era tan adecuado para realizar magecraft como antes.

Pero-

¿Cómo arreglaría eso? La última vez, lo había abierto por pura suerte. No estaba seguro de si había un manual particular para los magus sobre cómo volver a abrir los circuitos mágicos inactivos una vez más. Y, además, también estaba la parte de estar en constante dolor durante una semana, lo que lo dejaba en desventaja en el combate. Quería evitar eso.

Decidiendo reflexionar sobre ello, Shirou se dirigió a su habitación, decidiendo probar algo.

Luego, después de comprobar que no había nadie allí, extendió su mano derecha y trazó una copia de Kanshou. Apareció en su mano sin ningún problema.

_¿Qué? ¡Oh!… espera._

Se había acostumbrado a sacar armas directamente de su mármol de realidad.

Esta vez, lo rastrearía sin él.

Inhaló lentamente, repitiendo los pasos iniciales de proyección en su cabeza, tal como lo había hecho miles de veces antes. Si bien se había acostumbrado a simplemente sacar algo de Unlimited Blade Works, el proceso en su cabeza era tan refinado como siempre. El magus extendió su mano derecha mientras sus circuitos mágicos se iluminaban con luz turquesa, formando pequeñas partículas alrededor de su mano.

Decidió buscar una espada larga sin nombre de Inglaterra. Nada muy elegante.

Al instante, las partículas alrededor de su mano formaron una forma sólida, y la espada larga apareció en sus manos. _No, esto tampoco funciona. Quizás la última vez fue un escenario único ... Espera, a menos que ..._

_Tal vez ... realmente necesitaba intentar agotarme del maná. Va a tomar mucho más esta vez, ya que tengo mucha más experiencia con el rastreo también._

Shirou reflexionó. Tal vez, podría desencadenar la apertura con exactamente el mismo proceso que la había desbloqueado en primer lugar.

Disolviendo la espada larga, visualizó armas a su alrededor. Espadas, dagas, hachas y lanzas en abundancia.

El dolor familiar en su brazo lo saludó como un viejo amigo.

Shirou agarró su brazo e hizo una mueca, las espadas a su alrededor se desintegraron. Los circuitos mágicos recién abiertos estaban de vuelta. Literalmente podía _sentirlos_.

Pero, por supuesto, tenía que lidiar con un problema completamente nuevo. El dolor en su cuerpo estaba de regreso, fresco como siempre.

_Ahora, ¿cómo trato con esto? _Había solucionado un problema, pero había abierto uno completamente nuevo.

Shirou suspiró, imaginando que Archer se habría reído de su situación, en cualquier parte del mundo en que se encontrara ahora.

* * *

Viajaron durante unos dos días antes de que Artemis decidiera anunciar que estaban a medio camino. Durante el viaje, el brazo de Shirou no mostró signos de curación, y el dolor aún le molestaba en el hombro.

Se maldijo en silencio por actuar tan tontamente mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de la diosa de la luna, todavía agarrándose el brazo con suavidad.

El magus entró cuidadosamente en la tienda, una vez más sorprendido por el hecho de que Artemis parecía una niña. A pesar del hecho de que había superado el hecho de que una divina, que odiaba a los hombres, se disfrazó de una inocente niña de 12 años, todavía lo tomó por sorpresa. Después de la arenosa guerra del Santo Grial, fue un cambio tan grande en la atmósfera.

Shirou guardó el pensamiento mientras agitaba nerviosamente su mano, aclarando su garganta hacia la diosa, captando su atención que antes estaba dedicada a afilar una flecha plateada. Rápidamente y con gracia, ella se levantó de su posición sentada y dio un paso hacia él.

"Lo más probable es que se pregunte la causa de su convocatoria aquí hoy", dijo Artemis. "Verán, hemos encontrado un obstáculo bastante molesto en nuestro camino. Viene en forma de un paquete de arpías bastante persistente que bloquea nuestro camino. Por supuesto, mis cazadoras podrían deshacerse de ellos con bastante facilidad", en ese momento, Shirou podría casi ver a Artemis con una sonrisa de mierda en el rostro.

"Sin embargo, todos están ocupados en este momento, lo que te deja el trabajo a ti. Por favor, deshazte de las arpías, antes de que podamos seguir moviéndonos", concluyó.

Shirou solo podía suspirar mientras asentía firmemente y salía de la tienda de Artemis. Era obvio que podía despachar fácilmente a las arpías por su cuenta, o simplemente enviar a los cazadores para que lo hicieran. ¿Tal vez fue otra prueba? O tal vez ¿una prueba de carácter? _O tal vez, simplemente no le agradaba._

Shirou solo podía suspirar. ¿Por _qué siempre me pasan cosas como estas?_

Y luego, se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Shirou rápidamente regresó a la tienda de Artemis, sin molestarse en tener cuidado esta vez. Caminando hacia la diosa, preguntó: "Ya que eres Artemis, eso significa que tu hermano es Apolo, ¿verdad?"

Al instante, una punta de flecha apuntó a su cuello. Los ojos plateados de Artemis se entrecerraron con sospecha y un ligero enojo cuando presionó el metal plateado en su garganta. "¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermano, _muchacho_? Te advierto, si tus intenciones son incluso un _poco_ ..."

Shirou intentó tranquilizarla. "No, no es nada de eso. Verás, estoy lidiando con ... Una situación bastante _molesta con_ respecto a una extraña lesión en mi brazo. Limita mi movimiento y combate", dijo, mientras sonreía. "Y de acuerdo con mi conocimiento actual con respecto a la mitología, tu hermano es un-"

El cuchillo empujó más fuerte.

Los ojos plateados de Artemis se entrecerraron peligrosamente, prácticamente cavando en su alma. _Por Dios, ¿quién sabía que los niños de doce años podían verse así de terroríficos? Y pensé que Illya era mala ..._ En la hermana adoptiva, su estado de ánimo de repente se apagó. _No importa cómo lo intente, todavía no puedo olvidar cómo murió._

La voz de una diosa pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Estás tratando de negociar conmigo, muchacho?" Su voz contenía una amenaza definitiva, eso era seguro. El tono de voz de la diosa se tambaleó al decir: " _Di una palabra más y serás un hombre muerto_"_._

Sin embargo, Shirou mantuvo la compostura. Había tratado con amenazas antes, después de todo. Esto fue simplemente ... Algo de mayor magnitud. "Pido disculpas si mi tono emitió un tono burlón, Lady Artemis. Simplemente deseo deshacerme de mi lesión lo más rápido posible".

La elección de sus palabras fue una habilidad natural con la que había aprendido a lidiar con Rin. Si le hubiera dicho todo y todo lo que tenía en mente al magus prodigio, habría sido un hombre muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, Artemis suspiró y dejó caer el cuchillo. "Supongo que no sería tan malo para ti ver a mi hermano, si lo que dices es verdad. Después de todo, no podrás rendir al máximo con tu 'lesión', como dices. Para ser justos, mi mayor preocupación en su mayor parte es que lo buscaste por ... Menos que nobles intenciones ".

"¡Oh, no! Me disculpo por el malentendido de Lady Artemis, pero erm ... no me balanceo de esa manera".

Y se hizo un silencio absoluto.

...

...

...

¿Había dicho algo mal?

"Erm, ¿Lady Artemis? ¿Estás bien?" Shirou preguntó. La diosa apretó los puños con fuerza. No es una buena señal, no es una buena señal en absoluto.

"Mi declaración estaba _destinada_ a implicar que lo buscaste en busca del poder o la revolución, _muchacho_. Ten en cuenta que no tengo interés en cuál es tu preferido ... _Tipo de cuerpo_ ".

Oh.

_Oh._

"Me disculpo, Lady-"

"Vete."

* * *

Shirou suspiró mientras caminaba hacia las fronteras del campamento de cazadoras. "Espero que me deje conocer al señor Apolo ... Mi brazo se convertirá en un problema serio pronto si no se soluciona ..." murmuró para sí mismo. Dejando que su mente divagara un poco, salió del campamento y conjuró un arco negro sin nombre, junto con algunas flechas normales, sin rasgos especiales, salvo por el hecho de que estaban en perfecto estado.

Normalmente, trazaría algo mucho más poderoso o especializado, pero con la lesión en su brazo, junto con lo que sabía sobre las arpías de la mitología griega, la situación simplemente no lo exigía lo suficiente como para sacar algo como el arco de Archer o Caladbolg.

Y además, incluso si lo necesitaba, quería evitar intentar convocar cualquier tipo de Noble Phantasm hasta que su brazo estuviera curado. Después de todo, _ser un magus es caminar con la muerte. _Si se esforzaba demasiado aquí, morir accidentalmente era una posibilidad muy viable. No podía arriesgar nada ni remotamente cerca del agotamiento del prana.

Shirou suspiró. Esta tarea sería mucho más molesta de lo que había pensado originalmente.

Unos cuantos árboles crujieron en la distancia, y Shirou reforzó sus ojos y oídos para localizar las arpías. Justo como esperaba, pájaros de aspecto extremadamente extraño volaban alrededor de los árboles, parecían muy ... Agravados. Los monstruos mitad humanos, mitad pájaros estaban en un frenesí, volando uno alrededor del otro sin parar.

Shirou suspiró. Este nuevo mundo era demasiado para su cerebro. Primero la guerra del Santo Grial, y luego el salto de dimensiones. Incluso si él era altruista, esto era demasiado loco por un período de tiempo tan corto.

De todos modos, empujó el pensamiento hacia un lado y siguió caminando, ajustando la cantidad de refuerzo hacia arriba, extremadamente levemente. Silenciosamente agradeció todos esos años que había practicado la magia que la mayoría de los magus consideraban inútil y básica. El refuerzo en realidad podría hacer maravillas cuando se aplica correctamente.

Ignorando (lo mejor que pudo) el dolor en su brazo, se movió hacia la ubicación de las arpías, de manera rápida y eficiente. Sin hacer ningún ruido, lanzó una flecha en su arco y rápidamente disparó a la arpía, solo para que la flecha ...

Completamente rebotar.

_Oh vamos, tienes que estarme jodiendo._

De alguna manera, sus flechas eran efectivamente inútiles para las arpías. Las arpías, que ahora aparentemente estaban enojadas con él.

Oh, genial.

_"¿Hay alguna manera de que realmente pueda matarlos? La última vez que lo revisé, las arpías no tenían piel invulnerable. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?" _Shirou se volteó hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el ataque de una arpía agravada.

_Quizás, solo necesito golpearlos unas cuantas veces más. _Frunciendo los ojos, volvió a inclinar su arco y disparó una flecha con punta de acero que volaba directamente hacia la cabeza de una arpía.

Y al igual que la última vez, rebotó inofensivamente.

_Que demonios…_

Shirou retrocedió nuevamente cuando una arpía voló directamente hacia él, con las garras estiradas para matar. Esta vez, sin embargo, Shirou no esquivó, eligiendo agarrar al monstruo. Con una explosión de velocidad, la golpeó contra un árbol cercano.

Los huesos del monstruo se rompieron audiblemente.

_¡Pero una flecha voladora con punta de acero rebotó inofensivamente! Si ese es el caso, ¡el árbol ya debería haberse roto! A no ser que..._

Cuando la comprensión finalmente se iluminó en su mente, Shirou prácticamente quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared. _¡Estas cosas tienen una ventaja conceptual! _Al igual que las clases de Servants en la guerra del Santo Grial, donde algunos sirvientes tenían ventajas contra otros. No estaba seguro de los detalles exactos, pero había escuchado algo sobre el tema general de Rin.

Si ese fuera el caso, lo más probable es que necesite armas anti monstruos para tener una oportunidad de luchar contra las bestias. Al instante, su mente se dirigió hacia la opción más obvia, pero al instante hizo una mueca. _Me estoy quedando sin prana con esto ... ¿Sería realmente una buena idea? _él contempló. Si pudiera convocar a Kanshou y Bakuya en este momento, seguramente haría un pequeño trabajo con los monstruos. Las propiedades dentro de las cuchillas casadas se asegurarían de eso. Por otro lado, sin embargo, el agotamiento del prana no era algo a lo que quisiera acercarse.

De repente, la Arpía que había golpeado contra un árbol recuperó el vuelo, con una postura aún más agravada y agresiva que antes. Comenzó a atacarlo de una manera mucho más descoordinada y llena de ira en comparación con antes. Sin embargo, ver que era muy superior en física en comparación con esto, fue algo bueno. El magus esquivó ágilmente los ataques del monstruo, aprovechando su nuevo avance en la previsibilidad. Sin embargo, tan pronto como saltó de otro ataque, una segunda arpía se abalanzó sobre él por el rabillo del ojo.

Su reacción fue instantánea. La memoria muscular y los siglos de pseudo-experiencia de batalla se dispararon dentro de él. Tan pronto como la arpía había alcanzado incluso un metro dentro de su radio, una hoja blanca y brillante la había convertido en una pila de polvo dorado que se desintegraba lentamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como eso sucedió, Shirou sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo. _Oh, mierda._

Fue entonces cuando, por supuesto, la arpía agravada hizo otro movimiento. Shirou alcanzó al monstruo con su espada en el último segundo, convirtiéndolo en polvo con un rápido golpe de Bakuya. Ignorando el dolor en su brazo, el magus simplemente se mordió el labio y agradeció a los dioses que había que no estaba cansado de prana.

Entonces, el magus hizo un trabajo rápido del resto de las arpías. A pesar de la desventaja de no tener a Kanshou, todavía era un luchador mucho más formidable en comparación con un monstruo simple de bajo nivel. Una vez que el trabajo finalmente terminó, Shirou disipó a Bakuya en prana.

_Me pregunto qué está haciendo Artemis ahora ..._

* * *

Artemis estaba sin palabras. Honestamente, no había esperado que el chico saliera voluntariamente de su tienda y obedeciera su pedido a velocidades tan rápidas. Era dolorosamente obvio que era una tarea que sus cazadores podrían haber realizado fácilmente, y sin embargo él había salido voluntariamente por la puerta, sin dudar en preguntarle si estaba jugando con él o no.

Era un completo idiota o severamente distorsionado. Aun así, fue un nuevo cambio de ritmo de los orgullosos chicos que había encontrado en el pasado. _Sin mencionar que su cocina es buena._

De hecho, Artemis señaló, hasta ahora, había desafiado todas las expectativas del género masculino que Artemis había llegado a despreciar. No había mostrado un orgullo particular por sus habilidades, y solo luchó con eficiencia. No presumió, ni hizo gestos groseros, ni coqueteó con sus cazadoras, y obedeció a todas sus peticiones después de su desconfianza inicial. Sin mencionar el hecho de que él también tenía habilidades domésticas.

Era una variable, una que causó a Artemis frustración e intriga. _Y sin mencionar su conexión con los 3 destinos ..._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien apareció en su tienda, una luz brillante cubriéndolo por un breve instante. Abriendo mucho los ojos, sacó su arco y flechas en un instante, sus armas preparadas para atacar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sus ojos se estrecharon hacia el ...

"¿Hermano?"

De hecho, fue el propio Apolo el que apareció en su tienda. El dios del sol estaba en toda su gloria, brillando con la luz del sol. Excepto que esta vez, en lugar de su atuendo habitual, que consistía en pantalones caqui y camisetas hawaianas, vino vestido con túnicas y armaduras de batalla con una insignia que representaba el sol esmaltado sobre ellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, el hermano de Artemis tenía su habitual alegría y sonrisa. _Pero hay algo diferente en él en este momento. Quizás sea solo la ropa, pero lo dudo. Algo acaba de suceder._

Y luego, esa sospecha fue anulada al darse cuenta de que Apolo había irrumpido en su tienda por teletransportación.

_Apolo_, que nunca se molestó con ella a menos que fuera para agravarla o burlarse de ella, se _teletransportó_ a _su_ tienda, que previamente había declarado estrictamente prohibida. Tal vez estaba paranoica, pero no quería soportar otra puerta secreta escondida dentro de su propia habitación, que conducía a un pozo de bolas con altavoces a todo volumen de Haikus. Casi por instinto al ver a su hermano, especialmente en un área tan sensible, se desencadenó cierta memoria muscular, su sorpresa inicial se convirtió en ira y su cuerda del arco se tensó.

"¡Espera! ¡Solo un momento!" gritó Apolo, quien levantó las manos derrotado. "No hay bromas esta vez. Estoy aquí por asuntos serios".

Artemis bajó un poco su arco, pero mantuvo la guardia. "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?"

"Bueno, probablemente no lo creas, pero nuestras tres ancianas favoritas se me acercaron hace un momento y me dijeron que buscara a un chico que estaba con tu caza. ¡Por supuesto, les dije que _no hay manera que Arty tiene un niño en su cacería!_ Pero no escucharon, así que aquí estoy ahora ". Apolo explicó. "Hablando de eso, ¿realmente tienes un chico aquí?"

Artemis se dejó caer el sudor. Los tres destinos habían intervenido directamente, _nuevamente_. Ya era bastante improbable que lo hicieran una vez y, sin embargo, habían interferido directamente con los hilos del destino una vez más. El destino estaba cambiando por segundos, y ahora no se podía predecir nada. Todo fluctuaba.

Algo estaba sucediendo debido a Shirou Emiya, y no le gustó. A ella no le gustó en absoluto. Si bien es cierto que el niño tuvo lugar habilidades interesantes, no importa lo _que_ tanto en el final ¿Qué tenía que ser ese chico para que atrajera la atención divina de esa manera? Había demasiadas preguntas sobre el chico pelirrojo torpe, extrañamente cortés, altamente mortal, pero completamente, completamente mortal que no tenía idea de cómo responder. _Quizás por una vez, el dios de la profecía pueda ayudarme. _Después de años de rivalidad entre hermanos, le dolió pedirle ayuda por un asunto genuino, pero por primera vez en lo que se sintió como un milenio ... Tenía miedo. Estaba _verdaderamente_ asustada.

Ella agarró la muñeca de su hermano y lo jaló hacia una silla.

"Hay mucho de lo que tendremos que hablar, querido hermano ...", dijo. Apolo, por una vez, se mantuvo serio y no se recostó contra su asiento. El dios del sol asintió con la cabeza constantemente, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Artemis observó a su hermano cuidadosamente. _¿Hay algo que él sepa?_

"Artemis ..." Apolo finalmente dijo. Artemis se inclinó hacia delante, curiosa y asustada por las implicaciones de lo que su hermano estaba a punto de decir. "Mira ... Cuando llegué aquí, puedo haber usado un poco de previsión. Después de todo, los tres destinos casi nunca intervienen en estas cosas. Ignora eso, _nunca_ intervienen. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esta es la primera vez que interfieren directamente con la línea de tiempo. Así que busqué profecías, previsión, _cualquier cosa ... "_ dijo. Artemis sudo, nerviosa por lo que su hermano había visto. A pesar de esto, ella procedió a regañadientes.

"¿Qué viste, Apolo? ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?" ella preguntó cuidadosamente.

Y entonces, el dios del sol se derrumbó. De repente, su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo, y la temperatura del aire aparentemente se volvió _mucho más fría. _En ese instante, todas las emociones que Apolo aparentemente había reprimido fluyeron, e inmediatamente se notó a través del _aura_ pura que sus emociones irradiaban.

Apolo la miró seriamente, y su expresión le provocó un escalofrío en la columna que no tenía rival por el miedo que había experimentado en el último milenio. La diosa tragó saliva con temor, lamentando de repente su decisión de mantener una conversación sobre el futuro.

Pero por una _vez_, por _una vez_, su hermano parecía francamente aterrorizado.

Después de una breve pausa, Apollo finalmente continuó, moviendo nerviosamente su mandíbula. "El futuro, Artemis ... Es como un maldito _río._ No sé por qué sucede esto, pero el destino está interviniendo y, por primera vez en la historia, no _hay_ profecías en absoluto. Es ... Todo depende de nosotros y nuestros hijos. ¡No hay ninguna certeza en nada! " el dios apretó el puño.

Artemis se mordió el labio. "Hermano, si eso es todo, mientras entiendo tu situación, no debes preocuparte. Independientemente, creo que nosotros-" fue interrumpida cuando Apolo de repente la agarró del brazo con repentina intensidad. La diosa de la caza saltó ligeramente ante el movimiento desconocido, pero se quedó en su asiento de todos modos.

"Hay más, Artemis. Te dije ... El futuro es como un río ... Comienza desde algún lugar, el niño, y fluye _hacia otro lado también._ No sé cómo va a terminar esto, y qué está pasando ocurrir en el medio, pero siempre hay una _constante._ Como una roca o un pedazo de escombros que se niega a ceder ". dijo Apolo, haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar. "¿Quieres saber a dónde lleva este río?"

_No no no no. _Artemis pensó para sí misma, pero a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Fue entonces cuando Apolo de repente soltó una risita y finalmente la miró a los ojos. Los ojos generalmente alegres del dios estaban hinchados y rojos, la alegría detrás de ellos había desaparecido.

"Bueno, querida hermana, comienza con una K."


	4. The Hero: Capitulo 3

Para el momento en que Shirou vio las luces del campamento de cazadoras de Artemis, ya estaba decidido a señalar exactamente _todo lo_ frustrante de lo que ella hizo. Después de la pelea arpía, su brazo derecho básicamente se había quedado inutulizado por el dolor causado por el uso de Prana, y su estado actual rayaba en el agotamiento de maná. Fue extremadamente afortunado de que su área especializada de magia requiriera poco prana en comparación con otras ramas, pero debido a sus niveles frustrantemente pequeños de prana, aún tenía que ver cómo llegaba a cero. Se estremeció al pensar qué le pasaría si tal cosa ocurriera en una pelea crítica.

Quedaría absolutamente indefenso, y para ser completamente franco, eso era exactamente lo _último_ que quería ser en el mundo. Shirou frunció el ceño cuando entró en el campamento, su mano izquierda agarrando su brazo derecho con fuerza. Estaba entumecido por ahora, pero estaba seguro de que el dolor volvería. Y cuando eso sucediera, sería muy perjudicial para él mover el brazo.

Sin embargo, en defensa de la diosa, probablemente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el maná y cómo afectaba su cuerpo. _Entonces, supongo que, en cierto modo, no puedo culparla por enviarme a hacer lo que ella percibió como una tarea simple. Probablemente debería haber tomado una espada de repuesto también. Fue idiota de mi parte suponer que siempre podría confiar en mi magia, especialmente cuando mi cuerpo esta así. _Entonces, en cierto modo, no tenía a nadie más que culpar a sí mismo. Era un pensamiento frustrante y un recordatorio de su incompetencia actual, pero era una verdad que tendría que aceptar.

Suspirando, Shirou abrió la entrada de la tienda de Artemis, listo para informar que el hecho había sido hecho, solo para encontrar a la persona más extrañamente vestida que había visto jamás, incluidos los Servants. El hombre se veía guapo con seguridad: su rostro estaba cincelado hasta un punto extremo, sus ojos tenían el calor del sol y su cabello rubio dorado prácticamente parecía flotar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su atuendo, compuesto por una túnica brillante y flotante que dejaba expuesto un lado de su pecho, era bastante extraño. Shirou entrecerró los ojos al hombre allí, que aparentemente estaba discutiendo con la diosa de la caza.

Hablando de eso, Shirou se dio cuenta de que Artemis estaba haciendo algo que nunca había esperado que ella hiciera, al menos, a juzgar por el tiempo que la había conocido. Tanto similar como diferente al hombre, que tenía una sonrisa triste que regalaba prácticamente cero sentimientos de positividad real, Artemis estaba lleno de _llanto._

_Oh chico, ¿en qué me he metido esta vez? _

La situación actual de Artemis de alguna manera lo preocupaba, no solo por ella, sino por todo, ya que uno esperaría que una deidad inmortal poderosa no tuviera miedo de nada, excepto por algo aún _más_ poderoso, y al mismo tiempo provocó su curiosidad. Claramente, no había tenido una idea completa del mundo al que había llegado hace unos días.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Shirou descubrió que no quería probarlo por completo. Aunque sus tendencias altruistas lo conquistarían y _eventualmente_ lo llevarían a una situación peligrosa y altamente mortal, todavía tenía una mente funcional y _podía_ tener pensamientos racionales, a pesar de lo que Rin le hubiera dicho anteriormente. Era simplemente una cuestión de haber dicho pensamientos, y estar dispuesto a descartarlos.

Los pensamientos de Shirou se cortaron cuando las dos figuras en la habitación finalmente notaron su presencia. Mientras los ojos del hombre lo miraban, Shirou inmediatamente sintió un aura hostil y _peligrosa_ , similar y diferente a Artemis. Eran iguales en magnitud, pero la intención de Artemis se sentía más enfocada. Al igual que su especialidad, su aura era tan aguda y concentrada como una flecha voladora. Mientras tanto, el aura del hombre gritaba lo contrario. Se sentía como la furia de un fuego ardiente, amenazando con envolver cada cosa en la habitación.

Al final, lo único sobre lo que Shirou era positivo era que este hombre era poderoso. Era tan poderoso, si no incluso más poderoso que Artemis. Shirou sospechaba que era otra dieta griega. _Solo siguiendo los principios básicos que aprendí, ¿tal vez es Ares, el dios de la guerra? Pero dudo que Ares se vista así. Tal vez Apolo?_

El hombre se levantó y Shirou se tensó, a pesar del furioso dolor en su hombro. Sin embargo, Artemis aparentemente lo calmó, poniéndose de pie y susurrándole al oído. Los ojos dorados del hombre se abrieron instantáneamente en un repentino estallido de comprensión, y dieron un paso hacia Shirou con una expresión más relajada. Shirou todavía no bajó la guardia, sin embargo.

Cuando el hombre finalmente llegó a un radio de un metro de él, simplemente suspiró.

"Heya chico. Mi nombre es Apolo, dios del sol. Solo ... Ignora lo que está sucediendo ahora, por favor, y a favor, intentaré curar cualquier herida que tengas en este momento. ¿Dijiste que tenías un hombro ardiendo?"

Shirou asintió, agradecido por la ayuda, pero no sorprendido por la revelación de la identidad del dios. _De alguna manera, después de todo lo que el mundo me arrojó, ni siquiera creo que pueda sorprenderme más._

* * *

Él estaba equivocado. Estaba muy, muy equivocado. Aparentemente, su herida fue más allá de la física y tuvo que ver con que el núcleo espiritual de su cuerpo era disfuncional. Si bien Shirou había esperado tal escenario, no había esperado las medidas en que Apolo había tomado para sanarlo. De su conocimiento existente de la mitología, había esperado algo de magia simple. Tal vez el chasquido de los dedos, o una varita mágica en forma de estrella para mover y agitar.

En cambio, el mago se encontró en un círculo ritual, rodeado de orbes de luz solar y arcoíris en medio de la noche. Con la mano extendida, Apolo estaba meditando, cantando algún tipo de manifiesto ritual en un idioma que le era completamente desconocido a Shirou. De alguna manera, se preguntó si esto fue lo que sucedió con cada proceso de curación que hizo el dios. Sin embargo, a pesar del extraño método involucrado, no pudo decir una sola palabra en contra, ya que fue efectivo. Lento pero constante, el dolor en el brazo de Shirou comenzó a disiparse por completo, y literalmente podía _sentir que_ sus músculos y células de la piel se unían por la magia del arco iris.

Toda la prueba dura unos 10 minutos, y al final, Apollo estaba cubierto de sudor. El dios se limpió el líquido en la cara mientras se levantaba, respirando ligeramente. "¡Whoo! Ese es un ritual que no he hecho en mucho tiempo. Chico, eres realmente otra cosa, ¿no?" preguntó el dios. Shirou contuvo una risita por el tono informal que usó el dios sol.

Dicho esto, Shirou no tenía idea de cómo responder a la pregunta de Apolo, por lo que el mago simplemente asintió con indiferencia, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros en el proceso. Apolo dejó escapar una risa seca. "Buena suerte, chico. Y mejor no olvides que estas en deuda ahora. Intenta no destruir a los dioses, ¿me oyes?"

Y luego, justo cuando Shirou estaba a punto de expresar otra pregunta, el dios del sol se dispersó, convirtiéndose en pequeñas manchas de llamas que se disolvieron en el aire.

* * *

El resto de la noche había pasado rápidamente. Shirou había informado a Artemis, y para su gran sorpresa, la diosa se había disculpado, admitiendo el hecho obvio de que ella había manipulado toda la situación. De alguna manera, la reunión con su hermano había cambiado su postura sobre él, y él no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, tenía que admitir que no le importaba hacer los quehaceres, y estaba contento de ayudar a Artemis, o cualquier otra persona, con cualquier problema que enfrentaran.

Por otro lado, Artemis le permitió elegir sus tareas para el resto del viaje al Campamento Mestizo. Ni siquiera era una cuestión de cuál eligió Shirou.

Que se sepa que las cazadoras de Artemis tenían comidas significativamente más sabrosas para el resto de la semana.

* * *

"¿Querías verme, Lady Artemis?" preguntó Shirou mientras entraba en la tienda de la diosa. El contacto entre él y el patrón de la caza se había mantenido en niveles mínimos durante la semana, por razones que no podía comprender. No es que él estuviera particularmente en contra, pero todavía había algo bastante extraño en toda la prueba. De hecho, con solo un par de millas más hacia el campamento, Shirou se había sentido irónicamente aliviado cuando la diosa finalmente lo había convocado.

"Sí muchacho, entra". respondió una voz. Shirou obedeció, entrando en la tienda de la diosa con ligera precaución. Después de todo, siempre había una posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal.

Una vez que había entrado, Artemis finalmente rompió el hielo. "Probablemente tengas curiosidad por mi falta de interés hacia ti en los últimos días. En realidad, olvida eso. Probablemente hayas acogido con satisfacción el cambio. Sin embargo, dado que pronto partirás de las cazadoras, creo que el problema debe ser abordado ". Shirou asintió en respuesta, haciendo que la diosa sonriera levemente. "Debo decir, por lo que he observado, que eres ... Interesante, por decir lo menos. Entrenas, usando tus espadas dobles de aspecto extraño, todos los días, cada vez que tienes algún tipo de tiempo libre, usando a un extraña técnica. Tus habilidades de tiro con arco están a la par, si no incluso más hábiles que la mayoría de mis cazadoras. Al parecer, puedes invocar cuchillas mágicas de la nada y manejarlas con niveles expertos de competencia, y puedes moverte a velocidades que superan incluso a algunos de los semidioses más poderosos ... ", dijo Artemis." Y, sin embargo, aparentemente no te enorgullece ninguna de estas habilidades. Si bien pareces tener un amor y una afinidad natural hacia tus cuchillas y ejercerlas como una verdadera extensión de tu cuerpo, las ves como nada más que un medio para un fin. No hay regodeo, ni exhibiciones públicas, solo un brutal régimen de entrenamiento realizado en privado. De hecho, incluso iría tan lejos como para decir que lo único de lo que te enorgulleces es de tus habilidades culinarias y domésticas ", se burló un poco de la última parte.

"Contrarrestas cada cosa sobre los hombres que nos hace despreciarlos y, sin embargo, hay algo _fuera_ de ti que simplemente no entiendo. Tu propósito, tus motivaciones, tus ambiciones siguen siendo un enigma. ¿Hay algo por lo que te esfuerzas? ¿Qué hay en el el mundo te da tal ... extraño sentido de ti mismo?" ella preguntó. "Después de observar tus acciones en los últimos días, esa es la pregunta que permanece en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo. En nuestra primera conversación, hablaste de justicia, de convertirte en un héroe. Sin embargo, tu comportamiento no tiene nada del brillo y el orgullo que un héroe posee sobre sus hazañas y habilidades ".

Shirou levantó la voz para hablar, pero una mano levantada de Artemis lo hizo detenerse. _Ella quiere terminar lo que va a decir._

"En general, eres simplemente un enigma, y eso significa que, al menos para los dioses, eres peligroso; un comodín, si lo llamas así". ella se detuvo brevemente. "Tal vez se pregunte por qué lo observé en los últimos días. Después de una inquietante noticia de mi hermano, he llegado a la simple, absolutamente aterradora comprensión de que todo nuestro destino puede depender de sus manos, y solo de sus manos. Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocado, pero el destino se dirigió directamente a usted, dándole mucha más importancia que nadie en el mundo en este momento. Lo que tenía la intención de hacer era tener una idea de su carácter. Sus lealtades, su personalidad. Cómo interactúas con los demás. Qué lado tomarás cuando llegue el momento ". Artemis suspiró extremadamente fuerte. "Sin embargo, para mi gran frustración, parece que no eres más que una máquina. No irradias orgullo, tienes un sentido del humor nulo por lo que puedo ver, y sigues órdenes ridículas como un perro faldero, incluso sabiendo su falta de justificación. Todo lo que haces todo el día, todos los días, es entrenar con las mismas espadas, sin hacer un solo intento de interactuar con ninguno de mis cazadoras ".

Ante esto, la diosa se burló un poco, dejando escapar una risa seca. "Es irónico, ¿no? La única vez que necesito un hombre para interactuar con mis cazadoras, se queda como la _máquina_ perfectamente obediente que le digo que sea. Quizás el destino está bromeando conmigo por todos los chicos que convertí en jackalopes... aunque mantengo mis decisiones independientemente de eso ".

Artemis dejó caer su mano del aire. "Te llamé aquí debido a mi fracaso total en obtener algo nuevo de mis observaciones. Admito que probablemente debería haber hecho esto mucho antes en lugar de ahora, pero mi orgullo como la Diosa de la Caza me ha prohibido preguntar algo tan simple de un simple muchacho. Pido disculpas por esto. He sido irracional hasta ahora, pero supongo que mi fracaso en este esfuerzo me ha ... iluminado ". ella dijo. Finalmente suspirando, continuó: "Entonces, no tengo opciones. Lo que significa que el único método que tengo ahora es abandonar mi orgullo y solicitar esta información directamente".

"¿Quién eres, Shirou Emiya? ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones? ¿Por qué peleas? Me dijiste que te esforzabas por ser un héroe y, sin embargo, un héroe puede significar muchas cosas. ¿Un guerrero, tal vez? ¿Un salvador? ¿Un jactancioso? esta vez, dejé mi orgullo para rogarte esta información, por el destino de los dioses, si no por mi propia curiosidad ".

Los engranajes en la cabeza de Shirou comenzaron a girar. _Ella no dice toda la verdad. Hay algo extraño en la forma en que se presentó. Claramente quiere una respuesta a su pregunta, pero ¿qué respuesta quiere y qué espera? Después de todo, ella admitió completamente que me estaba espiando. Ella no está por encima completamente matando la privacidad de alguien, entonces ¿por qué está preguntando cortésmente esta vez? No suma de alguna manera. _Luego, se encendió una bombilla dentro de su cabeza, y tuvo que resistirse a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. _Temor. Teme a sí misma y al resto de los dioses. Ella dejó en claro que hice que el destino del panteón griego fluctuara, y mis decisiones influirán severamente en el destino de los demás en el futuro. Soy algo que no pueden controlar, y eso les da miedo. No pueden controlarme, así que indirectamente, tampoco pueden controlar el resto del mundo. A pesar de ser enormemente poderosos, son completamente impotentes sobre su propio destino por primera vez en probablemente un milenio. _En resumen, los dioses habían sido reducidos a escala, y Artemis estaba haciendo una última declaración: el miedo a su panteón le ganó a su orgullo contra el género masculino.

_Es lamentable y mezquino que ella presente una súplica como esta. Si tan solo abandonara su orgullo y me preguntara directamente sin crear una historia de portada. _A diferencia de sus habilidades mágicas, sus ideales no eran algo que Shirou se molestara en ocultar. Eran, de hecho, una de las pocas cosas que poseía de las que encontraba bellas y de las que se enorgullecía. _Ni siquiera dudaría en contarle a Artemis, o, francamente, a cualquiera, sobre mis ideales. Irónicamente, su historia de portada le ha hecho más difícil. Se ha deshumanizado a sí misma y, a pesar de que aparentemente deja su orgullo, se está aferrando a esa única excusa final._

Y todavía...

Shirou no pudo evitar sentir simpatía. Estaba en su mentalidad ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, y por una razón que no podía comprender, esa mentalidad parecía extenderse a las deidades inmortales. _Porque están expresando emociones humanas,_ se dio cuenta. _Artemis está siendo abofeteada por la arrogancia de los dioses, y aún se las arregla para retener la última onza de su orgullo y odio, y sin embargo, eso es lo más _**_humano_**_ posible que uno puede hacer. Por base, los humanos, ya sean magos o no, son orgullosos, y eso no es necesariamente algo malo. Quizás cuando el ego de uno llegue al de Gilgamesh, sería un problema de tolerancia y, sin embargo, hay un miedo y una preocupación genuinos mezclados con ese orgullo. Esa es la parte que me perdí._

Shirou se rio un poco. No podía evitarlo para él: el escenario era casi ridículo, pero completamente e irónicamente creíble. "Lady Artemis, no necesita mentir. Ya conozco mi estado con los destinos de este mundo, y sé mejor que cualquier otro mortal: el poder que viene con el control. No necesita crear una historia de portada para hacer una pregunta tan simple De hecho, simplemente abandonar tal esfuerzo te habría ahorrado tu orgullo y tu tiempo ".

Artemis parecía un poco provocado.

Shirou continuó. "Mis ideales y esfuerzos no son un secreto, Lady Artemis. A diferencia de mis habilidades y capacidades, le doy un gran valor a mis creencias y filosofías, y no veo ningún problema en revelar mi forma de pensar a los demás, excepto por la degradación de mi vida sociedal, tal vez. En respuesta a tu pregunta, mis motivaciones son simples: deseo ver un mundo donde todos puedan sonreír y ser felices. Un mundo donde nadie tenga que llorar ".

Como esperaba, Artemis abrió la boca para replicar. _Al igual que todos los que escuchan sobre mis ideales._

Pero no le importó. Él simplemente levantó la mano con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que ella retrocediera irónicamente. "Soy consciente de los aspectos prácticos y las implicaciones de mis ideales, Lady Artemis. Me han recordado una y otra vez su imposibilidad. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes una vez más".

Artemis frunció el ceño. "Tienes razón. Eso era lo que tenía la intención de preguntarte. Sin embargo, en ese caso, tu discusión es defectuosa. Nadie se esfuerza por un objetivo sin un final en mente. Tu mentalidad, aunque admirable, es imposible para un humano ser tener, a menos que estén bien perdidos de la cabeza".

Shirou sonrió. _Te sorprendería lo cerca que estás de la verdad. _"No veo mi ideal como una meta, Lady Artemis. Tampoco lo persigo para crear un mundo libre de maldad. Para mí, no es un solo punto que necesito alcanzar, sino una forma de vida que sigo. Ayudar a otros no debería perseguir un solo punto después de todo, tal deseo es inmaduro, por decir lo menos".

"Todavía no entiendo. Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué persigues tu sueño?"

"Simple, Lady Artemis. Porque ayudar a otros me hace sentir feliz".

Artemis retrocedió, haciendo que Shirou se riera un poco. Sus ideales eran intrincados, extraños y distorsionados, pero al final, eran total e irónicamente, _idealistas,_ simples donde importaba. Artemis hizo una mueca que no pudo entender por un breve momento, antes de cambiar su expresión a un ceño fruncido.

"Todavía no te creo. Tiene que haber algún motivo oculto". ella suspiró. "Sin embargo, esta discusión ha sido ... esclarecedora, y ciertamente saqué más de ella que mis últimos días de escabullirme como insecto. Gracias, Emiya, por obligarme a esta discusión. Me has dado mucho para contemplar en el futuro cercano." ella dijo. "Sin embargo, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces es ciertamente un alivio. Aparte de tu estado de cambio de destino, tus habilidades de batalla también son extremadamente impresionantes. Serías un poderoso aliado, Emiya. Y si todos los dioses tienen para ser, como usted lo dice , _mejor_ , entonces a partir de ahora, podemos confiar en su lealtad, y _yo también_ puedo confiar en usted para tomar la decisión correcta y elegir el camino correcto para usted ".

Shirou escuchó distraídamente, asintiendo algunas veces en el camino.

"Ahora puedes irte de Emiya, debo extender mi gratitud por esta discusión".

Shirou se rio entre dientes.

"En cualquier momento, Lady Artemis".

* * *

Shirou cruzó la milla final para acampar mestizo solo. Unas horas después de su discusión, Artemis le había dado un mapa, junto con el permiso para abandonar su campamento de cazadoras. Shirou le agradeció brevemente a la diosa de la caza por su ayuda antes de salir del campamento a lo que parecía ser su próximo destino.

Era principalmente tierra forestal, sin nada llamativo en particular. Sin embargo, ayudó que el mapa funcionara como una versión pirateada de "google maps" y resaltara el camino con una luz resplandeciente sobrenatural. _Si Rin estuviera aquí, se obsesionaría con pequeñas cosas como esta._

Cuando Shirou comenzó a acercarse al campamento a menos de 100 metros, el brillo del mapa se volvió más brillante que nunca, destacando un camino recto a lo largo de la tela desgastada.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un gruñido desde el monte.

Los instintos de batalla de Shirou se dispararon de inmediato. Sus circuitos mágicos se prepararon al instante, con brillantes líneas azules que circulaban por su cuerpo en una fracción de segundo. Sin tiempo que perder, Kanshou y Bakuya también se acomodaron en sus manos, y Shirou se puso en su clásica posición de batalla. Sin embargo, parecía que convocar dichas cuchillas era una mala idea, ya que en el momento en que las espadas casadas aparecieron en sus manos, Shirou juró que escuchó _varios_ gruñidos _más_ , cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. _¿Es posible que los monstruos reconozcan estas cuchillas?_

Shirou ajustó sus cuchillas a su posición más defensiva posible, esperando que algo lo atacara. Sin embargo, antes de que algo pudiera hacer eso, un ruido _cortante_ atravesó el aire, y cuando Shirou se volvió hacia atrás, un gran lobo infernal negro se estaba disolviendo en polvo dorado, de manera similar a las arpías del bosque anterior. Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa fue el cadáver moribundo del monstruo.

Era un niño de su edad, con el cabello negro azabache desordenado y soplado por el viento, y unos ojos verdes que rivalizaban con el poder del mar. En su mano, el niño sostenía una espada de bronce brillante que Shirou inmediatamente almacenó en su mármol de realidad para su uso posterior. La espada, a pesar de carecer de habilidades notables como el resto de los Noble Phantasm de Shirou, era algo para contemplar solo por la artesanía pura. Tenía un equilibrio perfecto, y era una de las espadas más bellamente forjadas que Shirou había visto.

Y en ese momento, el verde mar se encontró con el ámbar dorado.

-y el destino cambió para siempre.

* * *

**_Arco 01 / Las cazadoras de Artemis_**

**_Fin_**


	5. The Hero: Capitulo 4

Shirou cruzó la milla final para acampar mestizo solo. Unas horas después de su discusión, Artemis le había dado un mapa, junto con el permiso para abandonar su campamento de cazadores. Shirou le agradeció brevemente a la diosa de la caza por su ayuda antes de salir del campamento a lo que parecía ser su próximo destino.

Era principalmente tierra forestal, sin nada llamativo en particular. Sin embargo, ayudó que el mapa funcionara como una versión pirateada de "google maps" y resaltara el camino con una luz resplandeciente sobrenatural. _Si Rin estuviera aquí, se obsesionaría con pequeñas cosas como esta._

Cuando Shirou comenzó a acercarse al campamento a menos de 100 metros, el brillo del mapa se volvió más brillante que nunca, destacando un camino recto a lo largo de la tela desgastada.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un gruñido desde el monte.

Los instintos de batalla de Shirou se dispararon de inmediato. Sus circuitos mágicos se prepararon al instante, con brillantes líneas azules que circulaban por su cuerpo en una fracción de segundo. Sin tiempo que perder, Kanshou y Bakuya también se acomodaron en sus manos, y Shirou se puso en su clásica posición de batalla. Sin embargo, parecía que convocar dichas cuchillas era una mala idea, ya que en el momento en que las espadas casadas aparecieron en sus manos, Shirou juró que escuchó _varios_ gruñidos _más_ , cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. _¿Es posible que los monstruos reconozcan estas cuchillas?_

Shirou ajustó sus cuchillas a su posición más defensiva posible, esperando que algo lo atacara. Sin embargo, antes de que algo pudiera hacer eso, un ruido _cortante_ atravesó el aire, y cuando Shirou se volvió hacia atrás, un gran lobo infernal negro se estaba disolviendo en polvo dorado, de manera similar a las arpías del bosque anterior. Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa fue el cadáver moribundo del monstruo.

Era un niño de su edad, con el cabello negro azabache desordenado y soplado por el viento, y unos ojos verdes que rivalizaban con el poder del mar. En su mano, el niño sostenía una espada de bronce brillante que Shirou inmediatamente almacenó en su mármol de realidad para su uso posterior. La espada, a pesar de carecer de habilidades notables como el resto de los nobles fantasmas de Shirou, era algo para contemplar solo por la artesanía pura. Tenía un equilibrio perfecto, y era una de las espadas más bellamente forjadas que Shirou había visto.

Y en ese momento, el verde mar se encontró con el ámbar dorado.

-y el destino cambió para siempre.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Shirou sobre el chico de ojos verdes, para su gran sorpresa, fue el asombroso nivel de poder del joven. Era diferente a cualquiera que había experimentado antes desde su llegada a una dimensión paralela. Sintió que estaba muy en sintonía con el elemento del agua, similar a los ojos del niño: orbes de color verde mar que giraban y formaban espirales con la implacable ferocidad de las olas del océano. _Hay algo cautivador, algo hermoso, pero aterrador en sus ojos. _Como el mar, eran profundos e interminables, invitando y seduciendo a sus observadores con el sentido de una aventura, una búsqueda heroica, o tal vez un viaje hacia lo desconocido. Y sin embargo, como Shirou observó ahora, también eran implacables; feroz y peligroso, como una tormenta que se avecina a través del mar abierto.

El niño una vez más bajó su espada ( _Anaklusmos_ , notó Shirou. _Forjado en las profundidades del río Styx en el Inframundo. Tiene la capacidad única de transformarse en objetos compactos y simples. Hecho de bronce celestial de alto grado. Bendecido por Poseidón con el aura del mar. Esgrimido por Zoe Nightshade. Esgrimido por Hércules. Esgrimido por Achilles. Esgrimido por Chiron. Actualmente esgrimido por Perseus Jackson) _en otro monstruo que intentó saltarlo. La hoja emitió un brillo tenue mientras cortaba el aire en un arco mortal de bronce, dividiendo al monstruo por la mitad. La bestia se disolvió en copos de polvo de oro cuando emitió un último graznido moribundo, la cuchilla de Anaklusmos la cortó rápidamente en dos. Toda la terrible experiencia duró menos de un segundo, pero Shirou ya estaba tomando nota del estilo de lucha del niño en su cabeza.

_Sus golpes son limpios y potentes, y no es nada fácil en la lucha con espadas. Pero confía demasiado en la fuerza bruta y la fuerza de su brazo. Es fuerte y ágil, pero hay demasiado movimiento desperdiciado cuando se balancea así. No podría durar un minuto contra un oponente con delicadeza, como Saber. Y eso __**sin**__ la abrumadora velocidad de Saber. _Shirou obviamente podía ver que el chico tenía potencial. Su forma y juego de pies tenían principios básicos fuertes, y el aura que emitía era la de un poder salvaje e indómito. Y sin embargo, el chico le recordó a Shirou una espada sin terminar, esperando ser templado, enfriado y terminado. Tal vez se esperaba de un niño tan joven, pero a pesar del poderoso aura del niño, decepcionó a Shirou en comparación con personas como Phoebe, la chica que había derrotado brevemente en el campamento de cazadoras.

Al notar sus observaciones en su mente, Shirou se preparó para terminar la pelea. En un instante, su juego de pies había cambiado, sus piernas estaban dobladas y Kanshou y Bakuya estaban en una posición ofensiva. _Ahora, es hora de la parte divertida. _Lo interesante de Kanshou y Bakuya fue que las dos cuchillas estaban casadas y, por lo tanto, naturalmente se sentían atraídas. Y aunque esta mecánica podría usarse teóricamente para tirar de las cuchillas hacia él como un boomerang, también le permitieron a Shirou emplear más ... Técnicas _creativas_ .

En un instante, Shirou arrojó las cuchillas a lados opuestos, donde giraron en espiral a su alrededor, cada cuchilla persiguió a la otra en un bucle perfecto de gracia mortal y filosa. En un par de segundos, el resto de los monstruos alrededor de Shirou habían sido eliminados por completo hacia el cielo como plumas doradas.

Tan pronto como se hizo el acto, Shirou disipó sus espadas favoritas, dejando al otro chico con una expresión extremadamente atónita. Por un breve momento, el niño movió las cejas en completa confusión, agitando su dedo alrededor de donde la multitud de monstruos había estado rodeando a Shirou. A pesar de la situación, Shirou no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción del joven. Ciertamente era una nueva forma de reaccionar a sus habilidades con seguridad: sin matar, sin gratitud, pero simple y absoluta confusión.

Para despejar al niño de su trance, Shirou levantó brevemente la mano en señal de saludo, inclinándose ligeramente, similar a cómo había saludado a la gente en Fuyuki. _Quizás el inclinarme sea demasiado, pero nunca puedes estar tan seguro. _Finalmente, captando sus sentidos, el chico finalmente abrió la boca para hablar.

"¿En serio? ¿Podrías haber _tirado tus espadas como un tornado en_ el momento en que viste monstruos, pero solo te quedaste allí como un idiota? ¿Podrías haber ayudado mucho cuando, ya sabes, un monstruo podría haberse metido en mí o algo. ¡Claro que te tomó tu maldito dulce tiempo!" el niño exclamó.

Shirou se rio entre dientes. "Quería ver cómo peleaste". dijo tímidamente, de repente sintiéndose avergonzado. El chico de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada burlona.

Parecía que el chico tenía dificultades para elegir si debía sentirse ofendido o halagado. Shirou se rió una vez más ante la mirada exasperada en la cara del semidiós.

Finalmente, se rindió, bajando las manos con resignación. "¿Sabes qué? He lidiado con tantas locuras en este punto que ya ni siquiera estoy tan sorprendido. Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, ¿estás tratando de encontrar el Campamento Mestizo?" preguntó. Shirou asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"Tengo una ... circunstancia especial con la que estoy lidiando en este momento, y me han dicho que vaya al Campamento Mestizo, por razones desconocidas. No he tenido la mejor experiencia con el mundo mitológico aquí ... . Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya. Encantado de conocerte ". Shirou se presentó.

"¿Shirou Emiya? Eso es un poco curioso. Eres japonés, ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó. Shirou asintió en respuesta. "Vamos de esta manera, te llevaré al Campamento Mestizo. Conozco el camino allí ... O al menos, espero saberlo".

Shirou sonrió y siguió al niño, agradecido por su ayuda.

"Entonces ... ¿Quién es tu padre piadoso?" Percy preguntó de repente mientras los dos caminaban. Shirou se detuvo brevemente en sus pensamientos, antes de responder finalmente. _Todavía no debería revelar la naturaleza de mi magia. Mejor solo decir una verdad a medias, o una mentira completa._

"Para ser justos, no estoy muy seguro de mí mismo. Tengo afinidad con las armas con filo, así que pensaría que mi padre piadoso tiene que hacer algo con las cuchillas". Shirou comentó. "A juzgar por la mirada de tus ojos, supongo que tu padre es Poseidón, dios de los mares", preguntó Shirou. Era una suposición descabellada, pero tenía sentido en muchos sentidos.

"Sí. Me sorprende que lo supieras solo de mis ojos. He estado en el Campamento Mestizo desde que tenía 12 años, lo cual es extraño, ya que tienes 14 o 15 años, y aún no has sido asesinado por monstruos. ¿Has desbloqueado tus poderes recientemente? " cuestionó Percy. Shirou tuvo que evitar mostrar una sonrisa de mierda en su próxima respuesta.

"Supongo que mi suerte es realmente buena, buena".

_Oh, la ironía._

Percy abrió la boca para hacer otro comentario, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar, apareció un arco de aspecto majestuoso. Decorado con tallas doradas y enredaderas, era una puerta rectangular con las palabras "CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO" claramente en el medio.

Percy sonrió. "¡Ahí está el campamento!" el exclamó. Constantemente, él y Shirou aumentaron su ritmo a medida que se acercaban más y más al campamento. Sin embargo, Shirou inmediatamente sintió que algo andaba mal cuando comenzó a acercarse a los perímetros. Le recordó algo familiar y, sin embargo, algo completamente diferente.

De todos modos, Shirou siguió caminando, mientras contemplaba lo que en el mundo estaba causando una presencia tan extraña. Era extraño, era similar a la magia, y sin embargo tenía un aura completamente diferente. Como si no fuera impulsado por Prana y OD, sino energía divina.

Fue entonces cuando Shirou finalmente se dio cuenta.

_Oh mierda, ese es un campo acotado._

Shirou sintió un deseo extremadamente poderoso de golpearse la frente mientras chocaba de cabeza contra el campo acotado, cayendo como un completo idiota. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, Percy pasó completamente bien. _¿Qué tipo de campo limitado es este?_

Shirou miró a su compañero semidiós, que ahora parecía tener miedo y enojo. Antes de que Shirou pudiera cuestionarlo, Percy había sacado su espada, Anaklusmos, y estaba apuntando a Shirou con una mirada aguda. Shirou abrió mucho los ojos ante la reacción agresiva.

"He visto un montón de monstruos hasta ahora, pero debo decir que uno que parece humano es nuevo. ¿No saben que solo los semidioses pueden pasar a través de las fronteras? ¿O son tan _densos_ " Percy provocó.

A pesar de la situación, Shirou puso una cara divertida. _Entonces, ¿bromea e insulta a sus oponentes, al menos los que saben leer y escribir, para agravarlos? Esa es ciertamente una nueva forma de participar en el combate. Pero debo decir que es bastante ingenioso cuando se trata de monstruos._

Dicha cara divertida desapareció rápidamente cuando el semidiós que estaba sobre él levantó su espada afilada y mortal y cargó, inmediatamente para un ataque ofensivo. Los circuitos de Shirou se activaron de inmediato, Kanshou y Bakuya se acomodaron en sus manos y su cuerpo se reforzó a niveles sobrehumanos. _Tampoco puedo lastimarlo, así que tendré que ponerme a la defensiva ..._

Shirou se mordió el labio y maldijo.

_Odio mi suerte_

* * *

Shirou una vez más paró la espada de Percy con un golpe de Kanshou, la cuchilla oscura y resbaladiza que chisporroteó contra el bronce de _Anaklusmos_ por solo un breve momento, antes de enviar el brazo de Percy volando hacia atrás, haciendo tambalear al semidiós. Shirou entrecerró los ojos cuando Percy resopló, el hijo de Poseidón gruñó ligeramente antes de mirar a Shirou a los ojos, fulminante. _Él está abierto en este momento, fácilmente podría ir a matar. En este momento, su estilo está demasiado orientado a luchar contra bestias y monstruos, su guardia está demasiado abierta en este momento._

Había sido la cuarta vez que la espada de Percy había sido detenida durante esa pelea. _Espero que pueda entender el hecho de que no voy a matar_ , esperaba Shirou. Si bien las habilidades eran importantes, el conocimiento de un oponente y el pensamiento racional eran igual o incluso más importantes que un conjunto de habilidades sofisticadas en un duelo serio. Como el arquero había dicho una vez: _si no puedes vencer a algo, haz algo para vencerlo._

Percy finalmente bajó su espada hacia su costado, su rostro ligeramente arrugado en una expresión de derrota. Él resopló cuando Shirou se quedó quieto, siempre esperando que el chico hiciera un movimiento. Sin embargo, contrariamente a sus expectativas, Percy finalmente coronó la espada de bronce una vez más, suspirando en derrota.

"Estoy empezando a sentir que estoy peleando la batalla equivocada aquí. Quiero decir, tuviste la oportunidad de matarme ... ¿Cuántas veces a estas alturas?" Percy se echó a reír exasperado. "Creo que ... podría haber reaccionado exageradamente. Pero en serio, ¿quién eres? ¿Algún semidiós deshonesto? ¿Un mortal con visión clara? No, eso no explicaría las espadas ..."

Percy extendió sus brazos en lo que Shirou asumió como una mezcla de confusión, exasperación y frustración.

"Gah! Santo Hades, nada tiene sentido! Usted _tiene_ que ser un monstruo. ¿Eres como un cíclope con discapacidad con dos ojos?"

Shirou se contuvo de la risa ante el comentario, para consternación de Percy. "Irónicamente, te aseguro que soy completamente mortal. Ni una pulgada de sangre divina. Es solo que mi caso es un poco ... Especial". _Por decir lo menos._

Percy frunció el ceño con una cara frustrada. "¿En serio? ¿Vas a ser tan oscuro acerca de las cosas?"

Shirou simplemente sonrió y asintió. "Lo siento, pero no tienes mi plena confianza en este momento. E incluso si quisiera decírtelo, sería el error ... Más seguro para los dos, mantener en secreto el origen de mis habilidades. menos hasta que llegue el momento en que revelarlos sea inevitable ".

Shirou vio como Percy se mordió el labio, finalmente suspirando en derrota una vez más poco después. "Bien, guarda las cosas para ti. Supongo que _es_ un poco estúpido de mi parte esperar que reveles tus secretos en el momento en que me conociste. Dioses, Annabeth probablemente se enojará ..."

Percy puso una leve sonrisa. "Como disculpa, te concederé acceso al campamento. Considéralo un honor".

El hijo de Poseidón guiñó un ojo, y esta vez, Shirou no contuvo su risa.

* * *

"Muy bien, aquí no pasa nada ... _Yo, Perseus Jackson, dejo que Shirou Emiya pase por Camp Barriers"._

Tan pronto como Percy pronunció esas palabras, Shirou sintió un cambio en el campo acotado alrededor del campamento. _Todavía existe, pero ya no hay nada que se sienta __**mal**__ . Es mucho menos hostil que antes. _Con cuidado, Shirou atravesó las puertas del campamento una vez más, suspirando de alivio cuando su pie pasó sin problemas.

Una vez que entró, toda su visión cambió. De alguna manera, el campo acotado también hizo que el campamento fuera invisible desde el exterior, y ahora que estaba dentro del límite, una visión completamente diferente lo saludó. El campamento parecía un híbrido entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, un punto medio perfecto entre los días modernos y la antigua Grecia. Shirou nunca antes había estado muy interesado en la arquitectura, pero tenía que admitir que el campamento se veía maravilloso. Había algo extremadamente _hogareño al_ respecto y no podía identificar el motivo específico _._

"Vamos, vamos. Chiron querrá conocerte". Percy dijo, finalmente sacando a Shirou de su ensueño. El semidiós le tocó el hombro y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Shirou gustosamente lo obedeció.

El camino desde allí era recto, al menos, el camino hacia el edificio al que Percy lo llevaba. _Mencionó a Chiron... ¿Se refiere a Chiron, el antiguo entrenador de héroes? No hay forma ... ¿verdad? _Shirou dudaba que una figura real de la mitología estuviera en el Campamento Mestizo, pero, de nuevo, ya se había encontrado con la divinidad dos veces en su corta estadía aquí. Y antes, se había encontrado _manera_ demasiadas figuras legendarias para toda una vida. _Aunque supongo que un Gilgamesh ya es mucho ..._

Fue una caminata corta, y Shirou caminó en relativo silencio hasta que Percy finalmente llegó a una gran casa azul, indicándole que entrara con una sonrisa. Shirou entró a la casa con cuidado, observando su paso. _Siento una presencia extremadamente poderosa viniendo de 2 figuras aquí. Uno de ellos huele a ... ¿Vino ...? Y el otro huele a ... ¿Cola de caballo?_

Shirou resistió el impulso de rascarse la cabeza confundido cuando entró en la casa grande. Por lo que podía ver, parecía una sala de reuniones ordinaria. Sillas, mesas, la casa tenía todo lo básico, y se sentía como ... Bueno, un espacio de reunión no piadoso.

Sin embargo, las dos figuras en la sala, excluido Percy, cambiaron el tono de inmediato. Uno era un hombre de mediana edad con un poco de sobrepeso, bebiendo una lata de refresco. El otro...

El otro era un maldito _centauro._

_Este podría ser el verdadero entrenador de ..._

"Oye, chico. Hemos estado esperando que vengas ... Hace aproximadamente una hora. Entonces, ¿cuál es el retraso?" preguntó el hombre de mediana edad. Shirou retrocedió con visible confusión.

"¿Eh-? ¿Podrías repetir eso?" Shirou preguntó.

"Quiero decir lo que dije, chico. Te hemos estado esperando hace una hora, de acuerdo con las predicciones de Artemis. Entonces, ¿qué te detuvo? No me digas que te metiste en una disputa con Jackson aquí o algo así.

Percy cambió visiblemente, una sonrisa incómoda adornó su rostro.

"Tuve un encuentro monstruoso, nada más. Sin embargo, ¿quién eres? Hueles a uvas y vino, pero no puedo decir nada más que eso". Shirou despidió.

Por un segundo, los ojos del hombre parecieron estallar visiblemente con ira ardiente. Shirou dio un paso atrás en respuesta, sus instintos de supervivencia se pusieron en marcha. "Lo juro, si el destino no hubiera elegido tus malditas circunstancias para llegar aquí ... Lo juro por Dios, te convertiría en un cadáver y terminaría con esto".

"Sr. D, por favor". Por primera vez, el centauro habló. "Pido disculpas por las acciones de nuestro Director del campamento. Desde que fue expulsado del Olimpo, ha sido muy estricto con su paciencia".

_Espera, ¿expulsado del Olimpo? ¿Eso significa que este tipo es ..._ Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron y el centauro sonrió a cambio.

"Sí, Sr. Emiya. Este es el Sr. D, o Dioniso, como podría conocerlo. Soy Chiron, entrenador de héroes, y me gustaría darle una bienvenida". dijo el centauro, ofreciendo su mano. Shirou lo tomó, temblando con un firme agarre. "Creo que hay mucho que discutir con usted, Sr. Emiya. Su llegada ha hecho que los dioses sean cautelosos, y sospecho que también hay muchas cosas que le gustaría saber".

Shirou asintió cuando el Centauro, Quirón, se echó a reír e hizo un gesto hacia una silla cercana.

"Tome asiento, Sr. Emiya. ¿Le gusta el té, por casualidad?"


	6. The Hero: Capitulo 5

"Entonces, probablemente ya tengas muchas preguntas... Oh, Percy, lo siento, pero ¿te importaría irte? Me gustaría tener una conversación privada con el Sr. Emiya aquí". dijo Chiron con una sonrisa tranquila. Shirou sintió la necesidad de inquietarse cuando Percy emitió un leve gruñido, pero de todos modos salió de la casa grande y cerró la puerta suavemente cuando se fue. Shirou giró su cabeza una vez más hacia el centauro frente a él, mil preguntas girando en su cabeza. _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Qué quiere él conmigo? _Era inquietante ser reconocido y reconocido tan fácilmente; un contraste de la Guerra del Santo Grial donde Shirou había comenzado esencialmente como un don nadie.

En ese caso particular, Shirou había podido usar eso para su ventaja. Ahora, un terreno tan alto había desaparecido, y Shirou, para bien o para mal, lo quería de regreso por razones que lo eludían. _Quizás es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto. De vuelta en Fuyuki, era un caos, pero era un caos en el que podía influir y controlar directamente. Esto ... poderes divinos, leyendas, esta es un área que no puedo describir del todo._

Shirou fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el suspiro de Chiron. "Espero que tengas muchas preguntas, Shirou. Pero no puedo responderlas todas". dijo el centauro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El mítico entrenador de héroes parecía inflexible en su declaración, y Shirou suspiró en señal de rendición. Quizás esa era simplemente la forma en que funcionaban las cosas en el mundo divino. Todo tenía que ser controlado.

Shirou no estaba seguro de cuán aficionado estaba a esa repentina comprensión. De hecho, había muchas comodidades de un destino controlado, pero a Shirou le gustaba pensar que tenía la carga sobre su propio destino. Se abofeteó mentalmente. _Detente. Esa forma de pensar solo te llevará a ser como __**él**__ . Nada es inflexible._

"Quiero saber tanto como sea posible". Shirou discutió con determinación en su tono. "Por favor." añadió como una ocurrencia tardía. "Como mínimo, quiero saber por qué me han enviado a este lugar".

"Shirou, no hay razón para que te hayan enviado aquí". dijo Chiron con una sonrisa, un brillo humorístico centelleando en sus ojos sugiriendo una historia más elaborada. "Has tenido control sobre tu propio destino desde el momento en que te enviaron aquí. Y eso es precisamente por lo que los dioses desconfían de ti".

_Ah, entonces están tratando de controlar mi destino. Dado que no pueden decidir su camino, están tratando de ganar terreno para influir en él, se_ dio cuenta Shirou. _Soy una tarjeta salvaje para ellos, la primera persona sobre la que no tienen control. Eso es ... gratificante, en cierto modo. _Pero, por otro lado, no sentía ninguna obligación de servir a los seres inmortales que eran, en su opinión, paranormales. _Excepto que puedo salvar a otros como este. Eso es lo que importa al final. _Sin embargo, por otro lado, una buena señal era que todavía tenía el control primario de sus propias decisiones. _¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo puedo saber si mis elecciones están siendo manipuladas o no? ¿Cómo puedo decir la verdad de la mentira?_

"¿Entonces los dioses quieren control?" Shirou finalmente preguntó en un tono acusador. Chiron sonrió levemente antes de asentir con la cabeza con resignación y acuerdo.

"Entiendes rápido, Shirou. Sí, si bien esa es una forma delicadamente simple de decirlo, sí. Quieren control sobre hacia dónde se dirige tu destino. Quieren estabilidad, Shirou, sin ella sus núcleos se sienten amenazados. Nuestras vidas han sido dominados con destinos, destinos y profecías hasta ahora ... Pero este es un nuevo terreno para todos nosotros ". Chiron dijo. "Por favor, comprende nuestra perspectiva, Shirou. Los dioses, aunque paranoicos y arrogantes, son gobernantes estables como mínimo".

"No pregunté si los dioses son buenos o no. Pregunté si querían controlarme. Y de cualquier manera, incluso si ese es el caso, ¿cómo puedo saber que puedo confiar en ti? Con el debido respeto, yo puedo decir con una sola mirada que al menos estás afiliado a los dioses y, francamente, no quiero que me controlen ". Shirou replicó. "No espero que comiences a hablar mal de tu propio lado, Chiron". _Por supuesto, está el hecho de que Artemisa era cualquier cosa menos malvada. Arrogante y parcial, pero ciertamente lejos de la villanía o el mal. _Al menos, esa era la forma en que lo veía.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba aquí. Shirou quería probar al centauro y su carácter, y quizás también su conocimiento, a pesar de que ya se había ido en buenos términos tanto con el dios del sol como con el patrón de la caza. _Tal vez estoy yendo demasiado lejos, pero tal vez esta podría ser una oportunidad para obtener más información sobre mi situación. _Necesitaba saber más sobre a qué se dirigía, qué estaba sucediendo.

"Shirou, supongo que has leído las leyendas antes. Zeus, Hera, los Olímpicos ... Son los buenos, o si quieres decirlo de otra manera, los males menores. El deseo de control es casi animal en ellos, arraigados en lo profundo de sus núcleos. No se les puede culpar por ser lo que deben ser ". Chiron respondió con firmeza, su rostro tranquilo. "Sí, de hecho desean el control, pero en comparación con los ... _Otros_ , son santos". _Lo ha pensado bien. Pero-_

"Las leyendas pueden mentir". replicó Shirou. Ya había pasado por la Guerra del Santo Grial con una versión _femenina_ del Rey Arturo, después de todo. "Y de cualquier manera, están escritos por quien gane la batalla. Por supuesto, los dioses serían los héroes".

Shirou captó un indicio de una sonrisa en el rostro de Chiron. Casi parecía que el centauro se estaba divirtiendo ... "Es realmente interesante ver a alguien como tú, Shirou. La mayoría de los semidioses no cuestionan la ... ética de los Olímpicos hasta al menos unos años más tarde". Chiron levantó un dedo en el aire. "Para responder a su situación, me temo que me estoy quedando vacío. Quizás una experiencia de primera mano con los dioses ayudaría, pero de nuevo, dudo que esté dispuesto a tal experiencia. Pero en todo caso, le doy mi palabra, Shirou. Puedes confiar en mí para no controlar tu destino. No tengo ninguna relación directa con los dioses después de todo ... "Chiron sonrió. "No soy más que un instructor, destinado a guiar a las almas perdidas a sus lugares en el mundo".

Shirou se rió entre dientes, finalmente cediendo. "Entonces ... ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Unirte a la causa de luchar por la causa? ¿Controlarme? No eres la persona más clara por aquí".

"Si bien no deseo obligarlo a unirse a nuestra causa, sí deseo que lo haga, y lo que es más importante, originalmente tenía la intención de ver que su corazón está en el lugar correcto, en todo caso". Chiron respondió. "Pero para ser justos, no creo que tal cosa sea necesaria por más tiempo. Tu corazón parece estar bien".

Shirou evitó que una risa seca escapara. _¿Mi corazón? Esa cosa no ha estado en el lugar correcto, o bien desde el primer día de la Guerra del Santo Grial. _"Todavía no tengo una respuesta. Yo ... necesito más información si voy a tomar alguna decisión. ¿Hay algo más que puedas decirme? ¿Algo en absoluto?"

"Lo siento, muchacho. Todo lo que puedo hacer es aconsejarte que tomes las decisiones correctas tanto para ti como para los demás".

"¿Y si no quiero apoyar a los dioses?"

"Si bien no puedo hablar por ellos, no espero que los resultados sean bonitos. Recuerda a Shirou, los dioses no pueden interferir directamente en el mundo mortal, pero _te_ enviarán todo tipo de problemas". Chiron dijo sin dudarlo. Shirou se estremeció de acuerdo.

"Bueno, en ese caso, yo ... me inclinaré hacia su lado por ahora. Todavía tendré que averiguar más si quieres una respuesta". Shirou dijo. Chiron asintió de acuerdo.

"Eso es perfectamente razonable, supongo. Los dioses no serán felices, pero tendrán que ser suficientes por ahora". Chiron declaró. "¿Supongo que no tienes problemas para quedarte en el Campamento Mestizo por el momento?"

Shirou asintió en respuesta.

Entonces, los dos se detuvieron.

...

...

...

"¿De verdad eres el verdadero entrenador de héroes? ¿O Chiron es solo un nombre?"

El centauro se rio en respuesta. "Sí, de hecho, soy el mismo Chiron de las historias. Y como eres uno de mis aprendices ahora, tendrás que pasar por la orientación".

* * *

Por lo que Shirou podía decir hasta ahora, Thalia Grace, la hija de Zeus, parecía ser una personalidad excitable. Si él lo pondría en un juego de palabras, su personalidad era comparable ... Al _rayo_ ; excitable, enérgico e inquieto. Shirou casi sintió que estaba en presencia de su opuesto polar. De hecho, la personalidad habladora, amigable, pero extremadamente irascible del semidiós le había _conmocionado_ , recordándole una vez más cuán diferentes eran los héroes en comparación con los meticulosos, astutos magos y los honorables héroes en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

En aquel entonces, era una batalla de desgaste: un testimonio de la estrategia y el juego sucio para el mago. Para los Servants, fue una batalla de habilidad y de honor. Caballeros y guerreros completamente serios y honorables, a excepción de Servants como Rider o Caster, que luchan para servir a sus amos, alcanzar sus sueños y probar su fuerza. La Guerra del Santo Grial no fue cosa de risa, y tampoco lo fueron sus héroes.

Por otro lado, los héroes de este mundo ...

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Chico, deberías haber visto su cara!"

Parecían completamente normales, si no ligeramente hiperactivos. Y en todo caso, Shirou agradeció el cambio. Los héroes de este mundo se sentían más amigables, abiertos ... Confiables, casi. Saber era un pilar constante y un aliado, pero Shirou nunca se imaginaría estallar en carcajadas frente al Rey de los Caballeros.

Pero, de nuevo ... _No me puedo imaginar así delante de nadie. _Los recuerdos de la "cita" con Rin y Saber volvieron a su mente. _No merezco esto ... no soy digno ..._ Shirou se sacó los pensamientos de la cabeza. _Estos son exactamente los pensamientos con los que Rin buscó ayudarme. En todo caso, incluso si probablemente todavía está viva y bien en Fuyuki, honraré su memoria lo mejor que pueda al continuar con lo que intentó hacer. _Era lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que se había convertido en su mejor amiga durante la guerra. _Incluso si fallo ... Vale la pena intentarlo._

Entonces, Shirou hizo su mejor intento por encontrar humor en el hecho de que había golpeado a una chica en el suelo con el maldito Bokken de Taiga Fujimura. _Para ser justos, supongo que es algo divertido a la vista. _Shirou se sorprendió de haber encontrado humor en los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Solo un poco, pero ciertamente estaba allí. _Y también es diferente. Normalmente mi humor gira en torno a hacer comentarios sarcásticos ... Dios, realmente me estoy convirtiendo en Archer. Pero esto ... siento que me estoy divirtiendo. Algo ha cambiado y no sé qué._

Oh, Archer estaría muy orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, su instructor de orientación rodaba por el suelo riendo.

"Shirou... Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?" preguntó Thalia. Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Shirou, podrías ser mi nuevo mejor amigo en todo este campamento. Considerame impresionada, novato". Dijo la chica antes de disolverse en una fuerte risa una vez más, haciendo que el mago emitiera un resoplido de diversión.

* * *

_Unos minutos_ antes

* * *

"Bien, ahora esa es la cabaña de Ares allí, y probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha pronto porque-" Cuando Thalia terminó su declaración, Shirou observó con interés cómo una niña grande y voluminosa emergía del edificio espartano. Parecía tener una importancia para parecer intimidante, con una lanza eléctrica carcajeando con un rayo alrededor de su espalda. Detrás de ella había dos semidioses de aspecto similar, excepto sin el arma aparentemente encantada. Shirou rápidamente escaneó la lanza mientras la niña caminaba hacia adelante.

"-Eso vendra." Thalía terminó con un suspiro. "Maldita sea Clarisse ..." Shirou la escuchó murmurar.

"Entonces ... ¿Eres el próximo novato en este campamento?" La chica, presumiblemente Clarisse, dijo. "Pareces muuuy viejo para un novato". Con eso, la niña, sacó su lanza, sosteniendo el extremo romo hacia él. "Pero eso solo significa que eres _extra_ suave. Los monstruos no te siguen el culo como el resto de nosotros, ¿eh? Has vivido la vida fácil, chico".

"Clarisse ..." Thalia respiró hondo, sus ojos azules eléctricos comenzaron a reflejar las nubes de tormenta amenazantes. Shirou miró brevemente a su instructor de orientación, sorprendido de que el temperamento de la niña hubiera aumentado tan fácilmente como lo hizo. _Parece que los semidioses poderosos en general parecen fáciles de agravar. Aunque, dada su situación, no los culpo._

"¡Cállate Thalia! Esta es una orientación para los novatos aquí. Solo porque Jackson escapó no significa que tú también lo harás". dijo la niña. _Jackson? ¿Como en Percy Jackson? ¿Y de qué demonios escapó? _La primera suposición de Shirou fue que tenía algo que ver con el agua, ya que el semidiós tenía una afinidad extremadamente fuerte hacia el elemento en particular.

De cualquier manera, Shirou no tuvo tiempo de pensar, y el mago fue sacado de sus breves pensamientos cuando la chica rápidamente se adelantó hacia él, sus manos agarrando hambrientamente una de sus extremidades. En reacción, Shirou saltó hacia atrás, girando su refuerzo ligeramente en el proceso. _Nunca está de más ser demasiado cuidadoso después de todo. _El repentino movimiento provocó una reacción del grupo, y la niña lo miró extrañamente antes de burlarse, rodando los ojos.

Entonces, la alcanzó por su lanza

La niña desenvainó el arma encantada mientras los otros semidioses desenvainaban las duelas de bronce. "Te golpearemos con los extremos planos, no te preocupes, pero todos pueden evitar esto si simplemente vienen con nosotros sin pelear demasiado". Clarisse levantó una ceja en desafío, su tono casi _atractivo. _Fue una provocación, y por lo que Shirou podía decir, una alegre. _No parece haber ninguna malicia real más allá de esas palabras ..._

A pesar de esto, Shirou no era muy aficionado a seguir a extraños completos a plétoras de problemas desconocidas.

"Shirou ..." Thalia advirtió. Shirou no le prestó atención mientras inhalaba tranquilamente, activando su rastreo y buscando en su mármol de la realidad un arma adecuada. Buscó algo que no mutilara, algo contundente ... Luego, encontró la pareja perfecta y casi resopló divertido.

_Oh. Esto lo hara. Esto lo hará muy bien._

Mientras sus manos se aferraban al agarre familiar del Tora-Shinai, Shirou miró a los ojos y se puso en una posición de batalla. Clarisse y los semidioses se burlaron en respuesta.

"¿De dónde demonios vino esa cosa? ¿Y qué demonios es eso? ¿Esperas que ese pequeño palo de madera te ayude?"

Shirou puso una sonrisa inocente. _Oh, cuando van a aprender ..._

* * *

_Presente_

* * *

"Pero en serio, ¿cómo, en Hades, hiciste eso ? ¿Eres un semidiós de armas o algo así?" Thalia preguntó. Shirou se rió secamente antes de sacudir la cabeza, haciendo que la hija de Zeus lo mirara con una mirada inquisitiva. _Supongo que revelar un poco no podría doler. Confié en Percy después de todo._

"Soy mortal". Shirou dijo.

" _¿Qué?" _Thalia preguntó en un tono inédito. "¿Eres un mortal y dejaste a Clarisse y su grupo así? Estas bromeando no?. No hay forma de que no seas un semidiós". exclamó la hija de Zeus. Shirou dejó escapar una risa seca, sacudiendo su cabeza en falso desacuerdo.

"Soy un caso especial". dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la hierba. La orientación había terminado hace unos minutos. "Aunque no creo que sea el mejor movimiento para revelar la naturaleza exacta de mis habilidades en este momento. Quizás te lo cuente más tarde".

"Y bien, ¿qué significa _después_? Confía en mí, no te gustará cuando tenga curiosidad por algo". bromeó Thalia con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién sabe? Un mes, un año, una década tal vez. Aunque dudo del último escenario".

"¿Una _década?_ "

"Si."

Shirou vio como el semidiós gimió, con una sonrisa divertida que se atrevió a arrastrarse por su rostro. Por alguna razón, la hija de Zeus le recordó a alguien. Pero no podía _bastante_ poner sus manos sobre ella ...

"Entonces, ¿ahora voy a la cabaña de Heremes?" el mago finalmente preguntó. El semidiós, en respuesta, aparentemente salió de su exasperación, una sonrisa de mierda se abrió paso por su rostro. Shirou cambió su expresión nerviosamente mientras su instructor de orientación le lanzaba una mirada que gritaba: _Te vas a arrepentir de esto. _Shirou ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. _Quizás tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que intencionalmente no me dejó entrar a esa cabaña._

En un instante, dicha mirada desapareció. "¡Sí! ¡A la cabaña Heremes vas!"

De alguna manera, cuando Shirou Emiya se vio obligado a ir con su nuevo compañero hiperactivo, sintió un mal presagio en la espalda.


	7. The Hero: Capitulo 6

Al final, los temores de Shirou habían sido confirmados. La cabaña de Hermes había sido un completo desastre, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba mucho más limpia de lo que cabría esperar de una habitación con más de una docena de personas. Y, además, Shirou estaba acostumbrada a habitaciones desordenadas y a dormir en el suelo. Todavía recordaba con cariño los tiempos anteriores a la Guerra del Santo Grial en los que la mayoría de las veces se había quedado dormido en su armario, tratando de dominar el análisis estructural y el refuerzo. _Las cosas eran mucho más simples en aquel entonces. _Simplemente había sido él luchando por sus ideales, como un niño ingenuo. No estaba Archer que lo reprendia por las consecuencias de su necedad, ni gimnasia filosófica que le recuerde por qué luchó. Fue un momento ingenuo de su vida, eso era seguro. Pero a pesar de todo, también había sido uno de sus momentos más felices.

Donde había sido capaz de idealizarse y soñar, sin que la realidad lo golpeara con la fuerza de un camión a toda velocidad. Había salido de la guerra del Santo Grial como un hombre más conocedor y más sabio, pero con la pérdida de la ingenuidad viene la pérdida del optimismo. Había algo fundamentalmente _diferente_ en cómo Shirou se acercaba a su ideal ahora, y no podía ubicar su dedo en lo que había cambiado exactamente. Era innegable e increíblemente frustrante. _Si ni siquiera puedo entender las necesidades de mi propia alma, ¿cómo puedo conocer las necesidades de los demás?_

Tal vez fue infantil de su parte anhelar tiempos más simples. Había soñado con un mundo de bien y mal, donde los _conocía_ de memoria y sabía cómo abordar cada escenario con confianza y esperanza. Ahora, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas. Si él era una pieza de maquinaria, ahora había un engranaje roto en algún lugar de su mente.

_O tal vez, solo he comenzado a trabajar completamente. No hay un engranaje roto, no. Solo ha habido un **cambio**. Y no sé qué ha hecho ese cambio o qué significa. Claro, tengo más confianza en mis ideales, pero ¿cómo compensa eso la realidad contrastante que me enfrenta?_

No tuvo tiempo de responder sus preguntas. Francamente, no estaba seguro de tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Necesitaba otro "momento Archer", otra llamada de atención. Otro conflicto para que él lo supere. Algo necesitaba _alentarlo_ a descubrir las profundidades internas de cómo funcionaba su mente.

Shirou, hasta cierto punto, siempre había sabido que no pensaba como un humano normal. No podía relacionarse o empatizar con nadie a nivel personal. Entendía las emociones científicamente y las apreciaba por lo que eran. Incluso las sintió a veces. Pero no podía _empatizar_ a nivel emocional. Francamente, ese era probablemente el único absoluto que tenía en mente. _Porque al igual que no puedo comprender emocionalmente las mentes y los sentimientos de los demás, tampoco puedo comprender las profundidades de mi propia mente e ideales._

Quizás finalmente estaba _sintiendo_ emociones como un humano normal, y luchó por comprenderlas por completo. Pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Los cambios que ocurrieron con la guerra del Santo Grial no se extendieron a una solución tan simple y absoluta.

Shirou frunció el ceño, sus ojos mirando hacia el techo de la cabaña Hermes. El sonido de los ronquidos —tuvo que admitirlo— era arrullador.

* * *

"¡Hey! ¡Estás ahí!"

Shirou se dio vuelta, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente de lado por curiosidad. Frente a él, a pocos metros de distancia, había una chica rubia con rizos de princesa. Tormentosos ojos grises decoraron su expresión, sus ojos inmediatamente emitieron un aura de inteligencia astuta. _Ahora que lo pienso, mucha gente aquí tiene ojos que revelan su personalidad. Percy con sus olas, Thalia con su trueno._

Shirou tuvo que admitir, hasta cierto punto, que tenía curiosidad por saber si la teoría también sería válida para la niña. Levantando las cejas con interés, dio un paso adelante hacia la chica, que parecía observarlo con cada momento que pasaba. Si no fuera por la guerra del Santo Grial, la mirada habría enviado escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

"Eres Shirou Emiya, ¿verdad? ¿El tipo que llegó al campamento ayer? ¿Con el que Thalia se encontró?" preguntó la niña. Shirou dejó escapar una risita divertida en respuesta.

"Sí, mi nombre es Shirou Emiya. ¿Quién eres?" Shirou tomó represalias. "¿Eres amigo de Thalia?"

"Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. Encantada de conocerte". dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano. Shirou con gusto lo sacudió. "Thalia me contó acerca de una nueva integrante que, sin ayuda de nadie, golpeó a toda la pandilla de Clarisse con un palo de madera. Perdón si te estoy molestando, pero bueno ... solo tenía que averiguarlo, ¿no?"

Shirou se rió, agitando su comentario con una mano levantada. "Está bien. Me estaba aburriendo de todos modos. Y sí, supongo que vencí a Clarisse con ..." Shirou se rió brevemente con diversión. De alguna manera, la hija de Zeus que describía la espada kendo de Taiga como un "palo" era igualmente natural y risible. "... un palo. Sin embargo, antes de que me preguntes, no sé quién es mi padre piadoso. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera _tengo_ uno".

De manera algo previsible, la hija de los ojos de Atenea se ensanchó. "¿Qué? ¡Thalia nunca me dijo eso!" dijo ella, antes de detenerse brevemente y suspirar, dejando escapar una suave risa. "Dioses, ella hizo eso solo para pillarme desprevenido, ¿verdad? De todos modos, si ese es el caso, supongo que tiene sentido por qué has sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo. Los semidioses no suelen estar en la libren hasta los 10 años de edad ".

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron ante esa información en particular, deteniéndose en estado de shock. "¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó.

Annabeth suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Thalia no te lo dijo?" preguntó ella, antes de darse una palmada en la frente. "No importa, por supuesto que Thalia no te lo dijo. Los semidioses como nosotros son cazados por los monstruos debido a nuestro olor. El campamento aquí es el único lugar donde estamos a salvo. Si los semidioses no acampan, entonces ... "

La niña cayó en silencio. Shirou no necesitaba que ella dijera explícitamente lo que iba a decir. Lentamente, asintió entendiendo. _Por eso debe existir la barrera. Para mantener alejados a los monstruos y mortales y proteger a los semidioses dentro del campamento ..._

Shirou hizo una mueca. _Sin embargo, me pregunto, ¿por qué Thalia no me habló de algo como esto? Debería ser bastante esencial saberlo, ¿verdad? _Annabeth aparentemente leyó su expresión y respondió por él. "No culpes demasiado a Thalia por no decírtelo, Shirou. Ella tiene ... Malas experiencias con ser una extraviada. Sin embargo, probablemente deberías preguntarle a ti misma si quieres saber más". Shirou asintió en respuesta, entendiendo el mensaje oculto.

Shirou se animó una vez más. "Espera, pero ¿no son tus dioses…bueno, dioses? ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente ... Explosionarlos o algo así? Artemis parecía muy bien cazando monstruos, entonces ¿por qué no otros dioses?" preguntó. Annabeth lo miró sospechosamente en respuesta.

"¿Conoces a Artemis?" preguntó ella acusadoramente.

"Yo ... Tuve un encuentro con sus cazadores en mi camino aquí. Justo en el medio de una de sus cacerías". Shirou mintió, no queriendo divulgar su naturaleza extradimensional. "Para ser justos, creo que tengo suerte de que todavía no me hayan convertido en un jackalope" añadió para una medida extra. La respuesta pareció calmar a la hija de Atenea, aunque sea un poco.

"Oh. Perdón por acusarte, entonces. Realmente no tengo la mejor experiencia con Artemis. Bueno ... Es más, Thalia, pero aun así". dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido. "De todos modos, para responder tu pregunta antes ... los dioses no son los mejores padres. Tienden a impregnar a los mortales, y luego simplemente ... abandonan a sus hijos. La mayoría de los semidioses nunca han conocido a ambos padres, y algunos nunca han conocido ninguno " dijo ella con un suspiro. Shirou frunció el ceño.

"¿No es un poco irresponsable? Al menos, deberían tener la decencia de salvar la vida de los niños". Shirou dijo, sintiendo que la ira comenzó a acumularse lentamente. "Son dioses, por-"

Annabeth interrumpió. "No puedes culparlos. Las antiguas leyes prohíben a los dioses interferir directamente con nosotros los mortales, y aunque eso no excusa parte de su comportamiento ... Bueno, no pueden simplemente 'explotarlos de la nada' como has dicho ". dijo con una sonrisa seca al final. Shirou frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, sus hijos son solo ..." comenzó Shirou.

"Más o menos huérfanos, sí. Casi ninguno de nosotros proviene de una infancia agradable". Annabeth terminó.

Queriendo cambiar el tema, cambió su tono una vez más. "¿Dijiste que eras amiga de Thalia? Parece que la conoces bien".

"¡Oh! Sí, conozco a Thalia desde hace ... años. Ella es como una hermana para mí". respondió Annabeth. Shirou articuló una "o" en realización. Pero antes de que pudiera dar más detalles sobre el tema, la niña habló una vez más. "En realidad, esa no es la razón principal por la que quería verte. Sin embargo, ves, en el campamento, hacemos muchos ejercicios de combate, y uno de los más importantes es el duelo en la arena. Tú ... sabes qué es eso, ¿cierto? el nombre se explica por sí mismo". Shirou asintió en respuesta. "Bueno", continuó la chica, "quería preguntarte si podías unirte a mi equipo. Normalmente me asociaría con Percy y Thalia ... Pero quiero ver qué tienes. Tu pelea con Clarisse causó un bastante revuelo en el campamento, ¿sabes? "

Shirou levantó una ceja con curiosidad. El rumor era abundante en Campamento Mestizo, por lo que parece. _Sin mencionar que tenía razón. Los ojos realmente predicen personalidades aquí ..._ Otra cosa para agregar sobre las rarezas de este nuevo mundo. De cualquier manera, Shirou no vio ningún daño en aceptar el trato de la chica. Después de una pausa, él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su pedido. _Pero ... hay algo que falta en su historia._

"Espera. Hay algo extraño aquí. ¿En serio solo te estás asociando conmigo porque soy nuevo y vencí a Clarisse?" Shirou preguntó. "Ya tienes 2 poderosos semidioses, entonces ¿por qué sustituir uno por alguien que podría ser mucho menos hábil?" Shirou preguntó con un ligero tono acusatorio. La hija de Atenea sonrió en respuesta.

"Mi mamá es Athena. Soy curioso por naturaleza, ¿sabes? Para ser justos, no _son_ un montón de rumores extraños sobre usted, Shirou. Para ser justos, sólo quería a prueba de cómo es capaz eras en realidad. Pero, por otro lado, ¡complicaste las cosas aún más para mí!" Annabeth dijo con una sonrisa que parecía atrapar lentamente su alma. _Analizándolo. Juntando cosas juntas. _"Eres un mortal, y venciste a Clarisse y su pandilla con nada más que un palo". ella continuó. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza.

"Significa que eres un acertijo para que lo resuelva. Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que me mentiste sobre Artemis". dijo ella, mientras Shirou abría los ojos brevemente antes de arreglar su error. "Soy el hijo mayor de Athena que existe, y los olímpicos están en alerta máxima" ella continuó, antes de detenerse brevemente. "Aquí hay un hecho divertido: se suponía que los consejeros de la cabina iban a hacer un viaje de campo a Olympus para dar informes hace aproximadamente dos días, pero aparentemente, fueron cancelados porque estaban en pánico por un niño mortal al que llamaron _desatado_ ". ella se estremeció por un breve momento. "Deberías haberlo visto. Todo el consejo estaba en caos, todo excepto una diosa ... que no estaba allí en absoluto". ella terminó, sonriendo. "¿No crees que las coincidencias coinciden _demasiado_?"

Shirou la miró sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, podría estar equivocado, y tú no podrías ser nada en absoluto, pero ... soy hija de Athena por una razón. Y me gusta resolver acertijos". ella dijo. "Entonces, a menos que quieras decir la verdad, te presionaré hasta que cedas".

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto en primer lugar de todos modos?" Shirou preguntó con curiosidad.

"Una vez más, Athena es mi madre. Me gustan los desafíos y los acertijos. Y también estoy aburrida. Pero en serio, mi madre es una _diosa_, Shirou. El hecho de que un mortal haya enloquecido a todo el consejo olímpico ... Es un trabajo de semidioses preocuparse, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, no revelaré nada de lo que descubra a todo el campamento. De todos modos, todo esto es información privada ". Annabeth replicó, antes de continuar con una sonrisa. "Y francamente, tus comentarios tampoco han ayudado a tu caso. Pero, de nuevo, podrías estar guiándome intencionalmente ... Pero eso es solo parte de la diversión, ¿no es así Shirou?"

Shirou se rio en respuesta. "Supongo que tienes razón, sí".

_Muy bien, juguemos a este juego, Annabeth Chase._

Annabeth sonrió de lado. "Bien. Será mejor que no me decepciones, Shirou. Tengo grandes expectativas después de lo que escuché de Thalia, ¿sabes?" ella dijo. "Aunque no espero que lo hagas, por supuesto. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre elegirte ... Y Athena siempre tiene los mejores planes".

Mientras observaba a la chica alejarse, Shirou contempló brevemente perder, solo para agravar a la rubia.

_Ahora, ¿qué más hacer?_

* * *

Shirou encontró a Percy Jackson luchando en el campo de tiro con arco. Había decidido aventurarse a la zona de práctica en su aburrimiento, y había encontrado al semidiós luchando incluso por _alcanzar el objetivo_ correctamente. Francamente, fue un poco doloroso verlo. Especialmente cuando una de sus flechas casi hizo un agujero en una campista de cabello rubio.

Shirou hizo una mueca. El tiro con arco siempre había sido un pasatiempo favorito para él. Perfeccionó sus habilidades, fuerza, delicadeza y le dio un objetivo para enfocarse. A menudo lo habían descrito como una máquina, debido a su serenidad en sus movimientos y sus constantes en el objetivo.

Shirou Emiya nunca perdió después de todo.

Shirou se acercó divertido al semidiós, que reaccionó alegremente ante su presencia. El hijo de Poseidón, siempre optimista, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y un abrazo con un solo brazo. Shirou sonrió levemente. El niño tenía una tendencia extremadamente potente a la compañía fácil. Era tranquilo, amigable y amable. _Si tan solo la guerra del Santo Grial tuviera gente como él ..._

Shirou se deshizo de ese pensamiento instantáneamente, alejándolo de su paisaje mental. _Ya no puedo demorarme en lo que sucedió en el pasado. Oportunidades perdidas, arrepentimientos, todas esas son cosas que se hacen y terminan. Necesito concentrarme en lo que está sucediendo **ahora** y en el presente._

Y para él, eso involucraba a cierto hijo de la abismal arquería de Poseidón.

Observando a distancia, Shirou había notado defectos al instante. Una postura humillante. Una mano inestable. Un dibujo en ángulo. Una falta general de fe en sus habilidades, que en su defensa, eran al menos algo bien merecidas. Shirou se habría conformado con la conclusión del semidiós simplemente sin tener talento para el arte, excepto por algunos factores.

En primer lugar, su fuerza era inmensa, y la entregó en ráfagas que imitaba a los arqueros profesionales. Y a pesar de todo, el niño aún mantenía un enfoque firme e inquebrantable en su destino. Su objetivo. Esas eran cualidades de un arquero potencialmente grande. Lo que le faltaba a Percy Jackson era delicadeza.

_Puede moverse de manera extremadamente fluida cuando usa su espada, pero cuando usa un arco, tiembla como un desastre. Interesante. Quizás ... ¿podría ser?_

Ciertamente existía la posibilidad de que Percy simplemente estuviera usando el tipo _incorrecto_ de arco. Shirou se había especializado en tiro con arco tradicional japonés, también conocido como _Kyudo,_ porque se adaptaba a sus necesidades, pero el tiro con arco de estilo griego se basaba mucho más en la delicadeza. No se requería fuerza, pero la destreza era una necesidad extrema.

Shirou puso la nota en su memoria mientras Percy escoltaba fuera del campo de tiro con arco, sudando.

"¡Dioses, pensé que nunca terminaría! Perdón por lo que pasó ayer, por cierto. Pensé que eras un monstruo". Percy dijo, riendo. "Tú ... no eres un monstruo, ¿verdad?" preguntó una vez más, una ceja levantada en una expresión confusa pero desesperada que Shirou no pudo distinguir.

En respuesta, Shirou lo miró sin expresión.

"Correcto. No es un monstruo. Lo tengo". Dijo Percy, reaccionando instantáneamente y haciendo reír a Shirou. "Es solo ... ¿Tan extraño, sabes? Un tipo al azar sale de los arbustos, comienza a controlar las espadas voladoras y luego dice que es un mortal. ¿Alguna vez planeas contarme tus secretos por cierto?"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Tal vez algún día. No quiero cargar a las personas con el conocimiento".

En respuesta, el hijo de Poseidón sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para sorpresa de Shirou. "Creo que entiendo eso. Cuando tenía ... 12 años, creo que me encantó ser el héroe para salvar el día, ¿sabes? Pero estoy empezando a pensar que, para ser completamente justo, es mejor ser un semidiós normal. Sin los temibles monstruos y dioses ".

Shirou reprimió una réplica ante esa frase. _Después de todo, el infierno para algunos puede ser el cielo para otros._

Antes de que pudiera hacer comentarios adicionales, una nueva voz salió de la nada. _Thalia_

"¡Shirou! ¡Percy! Chiron te está llamando a la casa grande". Thalia dijo, resoplando. "Dijo que era urgente. Es una búsqueda que un olímpico solicitó personalmente en este momento, aunque no mencionaría cuál. Tenemos que ir a buscar un par de niños semidioses, y rápidamente".

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "¿Entonces nos vamos ahora?"

"Sí. Voy a buscar a Annabeth y Grover, y luego nos iremos". Thalia dijo, antes de animarse una vez más. "¿Ah, y Shirou? Quirón dijo que encontrarías 'dirección' en esta búsqueda. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa?"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza, respondiendo honestamente. Aunque, él tenía sus sospechas con seguridad.

_Sin embargo, una cosa es positiva. Esto se volvió **mucho** más interesante._


	8. Mensage

Hey! Soy yo, el traductor de este y varios fics de Fate (en su mayoria haha).

Bueno, iré al grano. Seguramente ya muchos lo sabrán, pero para los que no y siguen esperando una futura actualización de esta historia, lamento informarles que el autor original, Hahy4040, decidió poner en adopción su historia, así que no habrá mas actualizaciones de parte de este fic.

Como traductor y lector de historias en esta página de Internet, decidí dejar esta historia aquí, para que cualquiera la lea, las disfrute y hey! Quien sabe, quiza alguien se inspire un poco y haga su propia versión de un crossover con Fate y PJO.

Como siempre, les pido que apoyen a los autores originales (aunque no me enojare si dejan un review jajajajaja), retornare a las traducciones después de haber quedado inactivo por cierto tiempo, solo téngame paciencia, usar un celular para traducir es frustantre y mas con la aplicación de FanFiction.

Bueno, eso era todo, cuidense y cuiden a los que aman y por sobre todo, no pierdan las esperanzas, ya falta poco para que todo sobre esta cuarentena pase y volvamos a nuestras vidas antes de todo esto.

Atte

Yorokobe Shounen, ahora FatherKirei


End file.
